The Diary of Violet
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Fifteen year old Violet is friends with sixteen year old Amu. Everything is the same for them until two mysterious boys come around. And they're too good to be true... well, or at least to be human for that matter. OC x OC and Amuto
1. Mysterious Meetings

**Moona: Hello dear readers! Yet another story! I am deeply sorry . . . but I shall make another account and put my older stories and completed ones there. Or I shall place my newest ones on there. Yet again, I am deeply sorry! **

**Amu: Are we starting the story yet? **

**Moona: Oh yes, of course! This is mostly going to be an Oc X Oc story, but there will also be Amuto~ Oh yes, and you might have seen my character Violet appear in Suki-chan1997's story, "Bite X Kiss"!**

**Amu: Moona-chan owns nothing besides her two OCs~ Let the story begin!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter One: Mysterious Meetings

Have you ever felt like you were being watched? Well, as for fifteen year old Violet, this feeling was just the beginning. As a child, Violet had many frightening experiences that she carries on today as her deepest, darkest secrets. What happens when she gets involved with something that is thought to be fake and old folk tales? Why don't we see for ourselves?

Violet POV

I woke up early today, just like any other day. I saw my cat laying on my stomach, staring me right in the eye. She meowed lightly, her golden eyes watching me closely.

"Why hello there, Mitsu," I greeted, petting her black fur, receiving a light mew back. I smiled at her and began to sit up, causing Mitsu to jump off of the bed. I quickly got up, searching for my uniform. Once I found it I headed towards the bathroom, placing it on the towel rack. Just like every other morning, I took a fifteen minute shower, toweled myself off, and changed into my school uniform.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Same long black hair with a single natural hot pink streak, same neon green eyes and the same uniform which consisted of a cotton white button down shirt, a black blazer, a red tie, a red skirt, black knee highs, and the mandatory school shoes. I tried my best to smile.

"Why hello there, Violet," I whispered to myself, staring sadly at my reflection. I looked away and over to my open diary. It's new because I filled my old one up.

_Diary Entry Number One_

My name is Violet. I stand at the small, petite frame of five foot two inches and my skin is pale. I have a few friends, and many secrets. I've run away from home various times, but my father always finds me again. My mother died when I was a very little girl and my father blamed me for it. He became abusive soon after and a drunk. Daddy often beats me with his belt but I stay strong for Mommy. Anyways, when I was about ten or so, Daddy paid a mean man to come snatch me away. He did bad things to me. He tortured me, beat me, and raped me. It continued for awhile, and I thought it would never end. That was, until, a boy a bit older than me saved me. I don't know how he did it, but he came. I was terrified of him, I won't lie, but he _saved_ me. I can't remember his name but he had jet black hair and deep blood red eyes. I could never forget that handsome face.

I lightly shook my head and closed my black and blue diary, and shoved it into my book bag. I took the two cat plushies my Mother gave me when I was little and shoved them in as well. One was white and the other was black. An X replaced the white ones right eye and an X replaced the black ones left. My Mother said to give the black one to the person I love when I grow up.

"I'm going now, Mitsu," I cautiously whispered to the black cat, walking out of my room and closing the door lightly. I walked down the hall where my father slept, seeing if I could hear him moving. I heard loud snoring and I sighed in relief. I opened the front door, walking outside and heading to school.

_Why does it feel like someone's following me?_ I wondered. I turned around, seeing nothing. After a few more steps, I turned around again, seeing a blurred shadow disappearing. I rose a brow in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Violet-chii!" a shrill voice shouted. I flinched and put on my best smile.

"Oh, why hello there Yaya-san," I greeted back, bowing. I received a pout from Yaya in return.

"Oi, Violet-chii! Yaya told you to call Yaya Yaya-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Yaya-sa– I mean . . . Yaya . . . chan."

Yaya grinned and shoved a lollipop in her mouth once again before nodding and taking my hand. She ran up to a group of people; The Guardians.

"Hi, hi, hi!" Yaya exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Ah, Yaya-san, calm down," I pleaded in a whisper, glancing around quickly and nervously.

"Violet-chii! It's Yaya-chan!" Yaya exclaimed once again.

"H-Hai . . ."

"Ah, Violet-chan!" a pink haired girl exclaimed, her cheeks a rosey red. Her named was Hinamori Amu. She was one of my friends. She had bubblegum pink hair and honey golden eyes.

"Hello, Amu-sempai," I bowed with a smile. She was a very nice person indeed.

"No need for the sempai part, Violet!" Amu laughed.

"Good morning Violet," Rima greeted. She was petite and she clung to Amu a lot. I greeted the others; Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Kukai; and headed to class. Today was like every other day. The classes were long and quiet, while lunch was short and loud. At the end of the day I headed to the library.

"Hello Tsukasa-sempai," I greeted before searching for some books. I spent a few hours reading until I fell asleep.

"Violet-san," someone whispered, lightly pushing me. I looked up and saw Tsukasa-sempai.

"Tsukasa-sempai?" I whispered out groggily.

"It's very late, you should head home," he replied with a smile. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, walking outside. It was pitch black and I could hardly see. I took a short cut trough an alley way and soon noticed it was a dead end.

"Oh no," I muttered before turning around. But I didn't see the beginning of the alley way. I saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" a husky voice asked, grabbing my chin. I pushed him off and began running towards the exit. The man grabbed my arm forcefully making me yelp in pain.

"L-Leave me alone!" I screamed in terror, "No . . . not again . . ." I whispered out, crying.

"Oh my, I know you," he said, "You're the one they all talk about . . . a Pure Blood we call you. You're so innocent . . . it's kind of cute."

He turned me around and backed me up into a wall, my body pressed against it, my eyes facing it as well.

"This won't hurt . . . I _promise_," the man chuckled, moving my hair away from my neck. I felt my eyes widen in fear. He got close to my neck, I could feel his breath.

_He's . . . he's going to bite me?_

I began shaking as I felt his teeth at my neck. I suddenly felt him let go.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," another husky voice taunted, "A filthy vampire who has no control. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

I felt my knees buckle under myself and I fell. I turned around, wide eyed.

I saw a man with blood red eyes and jet black hair holding the other man by the neck.

"Come on, leave me be!" the man who attacked me exclaimed in fear.

"I think not," the man replied, snapping his neck. The body suddenly disappeared. The man suddenly turned to me.

"Are you alright, Violet?" he asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Who . . . who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"You really don't remember?"

I felt my eyes widen even more in realization.

"Oh God no. It's a lie . . ." I whispered. I saw him smirk.

"Sorry honey, but I'm afraid it's not."

It was the very boy that saved me so long ago . . .

"Ciel . . ."

**Moona: Did I do well? :D**

**Amu: . . . I'm barely in here . . .**

**Moona: It's an Oc X Oc story. Amuto moments in upcoming chapters Dx**

**Review please!**


	2. The New Boys at School

**Moona: Back for more! ;]**

**Amu: Already?**

**Moona: Yup!**

**Amu: Wow. Anyways, here's chapter two!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Two: The New Boys at School

Violet POV

"_Sorry honey, but I'm afraid it's not."_

I awoke with a start. I was panting and sweating, my hair clinging to my face. I buried my face in my hands.

"What happened last night?"

"_Ciel . . ."_

My eyes snapped open wide. I suddenly shook my head. No. Last night was a dream, Violet. Nothing more.

"_Sorry honey, but I'm afraid it's not."_

"Damn it! Why does that sentence keep popping up?" I whispered to myself in frustration, pulling on my hair. My cat Mitsu suddenly licked my face, her expression seeming sad. I smiled at her and pet her head softly. I did my normal routine and grabbed my things. I walked down the hall, hearing that my Father was asleep, walking out the front door.

Last night . . . I don't ever remember returning home . . .

"Violet-chii!" a voice shouted, causing my train of thought to stop for a moment.

"Why hello there, Yaya-san– I mean Yaya-chan."

Yaya grinned and handed me a lollipop and grabbing my other hand.

"Oh, uhm, thank you, Yaya-chan," I muttered before stuffing the lollipop in my pocket. As usual, we headed towards the Guardians and we all exchanged greetings.

"Oh, did you guys hear about the new transfers?" Yaya exclaimed excitedly. They all nodded, besides Amu. She looked confused, just like me.

"Transfers?" we asked at the same time.

"Yeah! Yaya heard that two new people will be in the juniors class!" Yaya exclaimed again, nodding her head excitedly.

"Oh, great," Amu mumbled, pouting. I smiled and suddenly heard the bell.

"Ah, I have to take my leave now," I said, bowing before making my way to homeroom.

_I hope today is a normal day like usual._

All my classes passed my fairly quickly, and lunch soon came in. I noticed Amu and this boy with midnight blue hair with violet eyes were talking but Amu seemed flustered.

"Ah, Amu-sempai!" I exclaimed, running over to her. She looked over to me, her face full of relief.

"Violet-chan!"

"Who's this?" I asked, smiling up at the boy. He had a small smile of his own.

"Oh, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the new transfer! I'm not sure where the other one is but . . ." she muttered, trailing off, looking around.

"What a pleasure to meet you!" I exclaimed, bowing. He bowed back.

"As for you too, Violet."

"I'm sorry, Ikuto-sempai, but I think Amu-sempai and I shall take our leave," I replied, grabbing Amu's hand and walking away.

"No need to be so formal, Violet-chan," Amu giggled.

"Oh trust me, I know. Keeping up this act is quite . . . well, exhausting I must say," I laughed.

"Oh look! It's the other new transfer!" Amu exclaimed, pointing to my left. My eyes met with the boy. He had jet black hair, a tall frame, and blood red eyes.

"Oh God no," I whispered to myself in horror, eyes wide. The boy smirked as he caught my eye and walked over. Amu smiled and I stood as stiff as a wooden board.

"Well hello there ladies," his husky voice greeted, the smell of peppermint filling my nose.

"Hi, Ciel!" Amu exclaimed.

"Ciel . . ." I whispered, "It's not him."

"Sorry to disappoint you honey, but it surely is," he whispered to me, making sure Amu couldn't hear. Amu suddenly smirked.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," she laughed, walking away.

"Why are you here?" I asked, lightly shaking.

"Aw, hush now, Violet-_chan_," he chuckled, "Don't want to cause a scene now would you?"

"Last night . . ."

"Wasn't a dream."

I suddenly heard the bell ring, so I headed off to my next few classes.

They were longer than usual, and I couldn't stop thinking of last night.

"Violet!" I heard my teacher suddenly yell. I jumped in my seat and realized that class was over.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed, grabbing my stuff and rushing outside of the classroom. I headed towards the library and greeted Tsukasa, looking for books. I headed towards the fiction section and looked for interesting books.

I suddenly stumbled across a book with black and red binding.

"Vampire?" I whispered to myself, grabbing the book. I skimmed through it and I suddenly heard a loud growl, causing me to drop the book immediately.

"W-What was that?" I mused aloud, holding a hand to my heart. I let out a sigh and I kneeled down to pick the book back up.

"Tsukasa-sempai, I'd like to check this book out," I said, walking up to him, a bounce in my step.

"Ah, are you interested in vampires, Violet-san?" he asked with a smile. I flushed red and smiled, shaking my head.

"No, not really, but this book . . . it caught my attention."

Tsukasa gave me another smile and nodded, handing me the book back. I walked over to a chair and sat down, putting my stuff on the table. I glanced around nervously and got out my new diary and a pen with a cat face figure on it. I flipped to a new page and began writing.

"_Dear diary,_

_It's Violet again. Today has been pretty normal. Besides the fact that I met a boy named Ciel and he saved me last night. Ciel looks just like the boy that saved me so long ago, but more mature of course. He's pretty handsome but I'll never ever admit that to him! Wait no! Scratch that! I don't think that! Besides all of that- it seems like that other new boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto has the hots for Amu! Wait- "has the hots" isn't correct is it? Anyways- I'm scared to go home today. Daddy didn't get to me last night, but who knows what'll happen now? I'm scared, Diary. It seems like you're the only one I can share my secrets with, because I know you won't tell anyone, unless the force you. Because you see, I have secrets I won't share. Well, besides with you of course but–_"

"Oh my, Violet, you have a diary?" a husky voice suddenly whispered in my ear. I stiffened and shut the diary as quick as possible.

"Yes, why? Almost all girls do at some point in their life," I whispered, "It's very personal and a good stress relief. You can share your deepest, darkest secrets and no one would know unless they read it. Is that such a bad thing?"

I suddenly felt something warm running down my cheeks. I touched it and closed my eyes tightly.

_Why am I crying?_

"Hey, are you crying?" he suddenly asked, sitting next to me, "Tch, stupid girl." He turned my head to face him and he wiped away the tears.

"I'm not crying . . . I just got something in my eye," I lied and I saw him slightly glare at me.

"Stop lying, it's not cute."

I turned away from him and stuffed my diary into my book bag. I grabbed my library book and stroked the cover lightly.

"You're into vampires?" Ciel chuckled.

"No, not really."

"I bet the information in there is completely wrong," he said a bit coldly. I looked over to him.

"How would you know?"

"I have my ways," Ciel replied, staring me straight in the eyes. It seemed as if he were staring straight into my soul or something. I felt my heart begin pounding uncontrollably.

"A-Anyways," I began, standing up, "I should be heading home."

"Here, I'll walk you home," he offered.

"N-No, I-I should be fine–"

"I said I'll take you home, okay?" he interrupted, "Come on."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff, following outside, which was dark already.

"So, uhm, why did you decide to transfer to Seiyo Academy?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. It was quite uncomfortable.

"My father got a job here," Ciel replied with a shrug.

"Do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sempai?"

"Yeah, he's a close friend of mine."

"What's your hobby?"

"What are we doing, Twenty Questions?"

"Possibly. Just answer," I replied, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Come closer, I'll whisper it in your ear," he said, stopping suddenly. I looked up at him, stopping as well, my face red.

"My . . . ear?" I whispered and he nodded, moving in closer, making my face heat up even more.

"What's my hobby?" He asked, repeating my question.

"H-Hai . . ." I stuttered out in a whisper.

"Watching you sleep," he whispered softly, making me stop.

"Wait what?" I asked before he bit my ear, chuckling lightly.

"H-Hey! You pervert!" I exclaimed, holding my ear in surprise.

"We're here by the way," Ciel suddenly said, pointing in front of him. And surely enough, it was mine.

"Oh. Well, um, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked up to the steps and waved goodbye. I unlocked the door and walked inside quickly.

"Violet!" I heard my father yell. I bowed my head down in fear, hearing him walk up to me.

"H-Hai?"

"Where have you been!" he yelled, back hand slapping me. I yelped loudly and held my cheek, knowing a large purple bruise would be there tomorrow. I sobbed softly, whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy, I swear I am," I whispered, "I got caught up at school. I-I was at the library doing my homework . . ."

I felt him suddenly kick me in my side where my ribs are and then my stomach, making me cough up blood.

"Sure you were you filthy lying whore!" he shouted, kicking me again, making me cry louder.

"I-I-I'm sorry Papa," I whimpered, receiving a kick in the face.

"I'll see you later, slut."

I whimpered and felt my cat Mitsu lick my face. I pet her softly.

"I-I'll be fine, Mitsu, I swear."

I grabbed my diary and pen and started scribbling words down, finishing my entry. I just hope my ribs are cracked or broken . . . makeup won't cover all over this up for school tomorrow, you know.

I heard Mitsu begin meowing again and I suddenly passed out. Oh God no . . .

_Dear Diary,_

**_I'm screwed._**

**Moona: Thanks for reading! Review please! I promise to put some Amuto moments in . . . sorry that I kind of cheated you guys into thinking this was an Amuto story! Dx**


	3. How Loud Can You Scream Help?

**Moona: I'm back for more~ **

**Amu: You ended on a really dramatic note . . . O_O**

**Moona: Yes, indeed I did! Anyways! I'd like to thank those who reviewed, even though maybe only two did, but I thank you. ^^**

**Amu: Anyways, she owns nothing but her two OCs and the plot. And now here's chapter 3!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Three: How Loud Can You Scream Help?

Amu's POV

This morning I woke up early and I stood outside on my balcony, breathing in the fresh morning air. Yes, it was winter but it was quite warm. I closed my eyes and inhaled again, then slowly exhaled out, smiling.

"I think today's going to be great!" I exclaimed, opening my honey golden eyes, seeing a set of violet ones staring right back at me. I let out a loud scream and flew backwards, falling on my butt. I heard a soft chuckle and saw the person landing on my balcony with a light thud.

"Well, well, well, Amu, you sure are clumsy," Ikuto remarked, "As always."

I flushed red in embarrassment and anger.

"W-What are you doing here?" I shouted at him, pointing.

Ikuto chuckled, "I just thought I should stop by and walk you to school, that's all."

I noticed he was dressed in his blue and black school uniform that the older boys wear. There are three types of uniforms for the boys, and two types for the girls. You can wear whatever one you want to. **(A/N: The boys uniforms are what Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto usually wear in the anime. And the girls uniforms are what Amu and Utau wear)**

"Well get out! I need to change!" I exclaimed, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom. I quickly changed into our uniform that was the blazer, button down shirt, tie, skirt, you know, that stuff. I wasn't a huge fan of the other style, but it looks good on some of my friends.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my stuff.

"You, outside, now," I said, shooing Ikuto off of my balcony.

"Fine, fine." He jumped off and landed on his feet, staring back up and smirked. I stared in shock.

_How did he do that!_

"Amu-chan! Breakfast!" I heard Mama exclaimed.

"Coming!" I yelled back, hurrying downstairs.

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" Mama and Papa exclaimed. I saw my little sister Ami sitting at the table, eating some eggs and bacon.

"Hey, Mama, I'm just going to get a piece of toast, okay?" I asked, grabbing a piece, grabbing my book bag at the same time while putting on my shoes.

"Sure thing, honey, I'll see you after school!" Mama exclaimed with a smile as I headed out of the door with a wave.

"Took you long enough," I heard Ikuto comment while standing in front of me, his arms crossed. I blushed and pouted.

"I only took five minutes or so!" I exclaimed.

"I can tell . . . you didn't do your hair," Ikuto laughed. I gaped and blushed.

"R-Really?" I asked, feeling very self conscious now.

"You look just fine, trust me," Ikuto smirked, "It's not like you have massive bed head or something like that." I sighed and grabbed my two red X clips from my pocket and slid them in.

"There," I mumbled, a fierce blush still on my cheeks.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed," Ikuto chuckled, "It's kind of cute actually."

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, question," Ikuto started.

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Since tomorrow's Sunday, why don't we . . ." Ikuto started, trailing off.

"Why don't we what?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Go out or something?"

I blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"S-Sure," I muttered, "If you promise not to do something super perverted." I continued, receiving a smirk from him.

"Oh, Amu, I never knew you thought to perverted."

"W-What? N-No! You're the pervert!"

"Sure I am."

"Amu-chii! Ikuto-chii!" I heard a loud voice call out. I immediately flinched. I suddenly heard Ikuto groan.

"Hi Yaya-chan," I greeted, sweat dropping.

"Hello Yaya," Ikuto greeted. Yaya suddenly handed us both some candy.

"What's this for?" I asked, raising a brow. Ikuto just stared at it, confused.

"It's to make your lives sweeter!" Yaya exclaimed with a smile. I smiled back. Yaya was crazy, but sweet.

"Where do you always get candy?" I asked with a laugh. Yaya pointed to her blazer pocket.

"Yaya always has some!" Yaya shouted with a grin. I laughed again and she joined in with me. I saw Rima and the others heading over.

"Hello, Amu," Rima greeted, giving me a tiny smile. I smiled back and she blushed a faint pink.

"Hey, Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed, ruffling my hair. I blushed and glared up at him, giving a pout.

"Hi, Amu," Utau said, giving me a small smile.

"Hello, Hinamori-san," Tadase and Kairi greeted, bowing slightly. Nagi waved.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed back.

"Oh, hello Tsukiyomi-san," Rima greeted, making everyone look over to Ikuto.

"Yo," Ikuto greeted, holding up a hand as a greeting sign. I looked around in confusion.

"Hey, where's Violet-chan?" I questioned, making everyone else look around as well.

Rima shrugged, "Maybe she's sick or something."

I shook my head, "Violet's never out!"

I suddenly saw Ciel walk over and Ikuto looked up.

"Yo." They greeted eachother.

_. . . Wow._

"Have you seen Violet, Ciel?" I asked. Ciel rose a brow and shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked, seeming very curious.

"She hasn't come yet . . ." I replied. I'm worried now . . . why wouldn't she show up yet?

"Maybe she's just running late," Ikuto replied, trying to sooth me. I bit my lip. Yeah, maybe she's just late . . . no need to worry, Amu.

The bell suddenly rung and we all headed to our homerooms. Our teacher greeted us and our classes passed by quickly. I still couldn't help but worry about Violet. What if she's not okay?

"I'm sure she's fine," Ikuto suddenly said. I looked over to him and saw concern written all over his face.

"Yeah . . . I hope so . . ." I muttered, heading to the lunch room. Ikuto and I caught up with the others and they were chatting away already; all but Ciel. He looked emotionless, but I could tell he looked worried about something.

"Hi guys," I greeted, sitting next to Rima, while Ikuto sat next to me.

"Hey, Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled before anyone else could.

"No sign of Violet?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. I sighed.

"I wonder why . . ." I muttered while everyone else began chatting and eating again.

After the bell rang we headed to afternoon classes. They were long and boring, and I couldn't stop thinking of Violet. I wonder if she's okay . . . I should probably stop by her house just to make sure.

"Amu, class is over," Ikuto said, pulling me away from my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, ready to go home.

"I'll see you later," I said to Ikuto.

"I'll walk you home," he commented.

"Oh, no, I'm heading to Violet's house to make sure she's okay."

"Well then, Ciel and I will come with you," he said, "We want to make sure she's okay too."

"Wait but where's Ciel?"

"Right here."

I looked behind me and saw him, "Oh!"

Ciel suddenly started walking away, Ikuto and I following. Once I found her house, we stopped and I walked up to her door and knocked twice.

"Violet?" I called out, hoping she could hear. There was no answer, so knocked again, receiving no response again.

"I guess she's not home . . ." I said before hearing scratching and meowing at the door.

"What's that?" I mused, opening the door, seeing a black cat with golden eyes sitting there. It meowed and ran down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, running inside, Ikuto and Ciel following. I suddenly saw Violet laying on the floor, surrounded in blood and covered in bruises. I stopped and stared, wide eyed. I suddenly started screaming.

"Violet! Violet! Oh my God, Violet!" I screamed, falling to my knees, crying. I pulled her up on my knees and I shook her lightly, crying.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed again, staring at her pale face covered in bruises. I looked back at Ikuto and Ciel, and saw their faces were paler than chalk, their eyes wide.

I saw Ciel walk over and kneel down, grabbing a book that was next to Violet. It was her diary. I saw him skim through it and an angry expression came across his face.

"Damn it," he cursed, running towards their house phone.

"Call the ambulance," I whispered through my sobbing.

"Don't die on me Violet, you hear me!" I whispered to her, holding her close and sobbing.

"Ikuto . . . she-she's not going to die . . . right?" I whispered. Ikuto kneeled next to me.

"I don't know . . ." he said, his words strained, "Who would have done this to her?" Ikuto grabbed her diary and read through her entries.

"No . . ." I whispered angrily, "Why would he do this?" I looked up at him in confusion and grabbed her diary, reading through it. I held a hand to my mouth, my eyes wide, spilling more tears.

_Her own father . . .?_

I read the last entry and sobbed louder.

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy came at me again. He was mad too. If I die today, will you still keep my secrets? How's that for a dying wish? Is it good? I can feel my broken ribs and bruises . . . I just hope makeup can cover this up like usual. I'm loosing a lot of blood right now. Will I go to heaven with Mommy now? Mommy . . . save me._

_Dear Diary,_

_**I'm screwed.**_

I heard ambulances outside and they rushed inside, retrieving Violet as quickly as possible. They invited us three inside and I brought Violet's cat with me, along with her diary and pen.

_Violet . . . why didn't you tell me? Were you scared?_

"Amu . . . she'll be okay," Ikuto whispered, hugging me tightly. I sobbed into his shirt, hoping his words were true. I saw Ciel holding Violet's hand, looking at her face, his own extremely pale.

_So he saved her once, huh? I'm jealous . . . he was actually able to help Violet once . . . and I've done nothing._

Oh how wrong I was about today being great . . .

Violet . . . don't die on me . . . don't die on us . . .

**Moona: Dramatic once again :D I put some Amuto moments in this time too! ^w^**

**Amu: I think I want to go sob in a corner now . . . D:**

**Moona: I know right? ;[ Anyways! Review please!**


	4. Hospitals and Nightmares

**Moona: Back again! I hope you guys have a Happy New Year!**

**Amu: Anyways, she owns nothing beside the plot and Ciel and Violet. **

**Moona: I know, my story is overly dramatic isn't it? xD**

**Amu: Too much to handle. Dx**

**Moona: Anyways! On to chapter four of "The Diary of Violet"**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Four: Hospitals and Nightmares

Normal POV

Violet was in the emergency room, with Amu, Ikuto, and Ciel waiting in the waiting room. Amu was crying her eyes out and Ikuto comforted her. Ciel was a closed book, no one could tell what he was feeling or thinking. He just looked cold and mysterious. Ciel looked through the glass where the doctors were working on Violet.

"Tch, stupid girl," he whispered to himself so no one could hear as he sat back down, burying his face in his hands, listening to Amu sobbing.

"She could have told me . . ." he whispered again, "Maybe she doesn't remember what I told her so long ago . . ."

Ciel buried his face in his hands again, while Ikuto watched him while comforting Amu at the same time.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Ikuto told Amu, looking down at her.

"No . . . n-now I know why she-she always has bruises and cuts . . ." Amu muttered, "But she never told us . . . does she not trust me?"

"Of course she does," Ciel suddenly commented, "She was just scared. Anyone else would be too."

Amu suddenly stopped sobbing and looked up at Ciel and Ikuto.

"Ciel, you saved her when she was a little girl, right?" Amu suddenly questioned, making Ciel's eyes go wide, "You've known her for a long time right? I know I've known Violet since she was ten."

"I've known her since she was four," Ciel commented, "She just doesn't remember me. I mean after what happened to her, how could you blame her? She didn't even recognize her own house or father."

"How did you find Violet?" Amu asked.

"I heard some students talking about how Violet was missing," Ciel started, "since we were . . . "best friends" I followed her scent and finally found her."

Amu nodded but then paused for a moment, "Wait, her . . . scent?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing," Ciel quickly said, catching his mistake. Ikuto looked over to him with a warning glance and Ciel stared back, nodding slightly. Amu suddenly started tearing up again and began sobbing into Ikuto's shirt once again.

"Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and . . . Tsukiyomi Ciel?" a doctor suddenly asked, holding a chart in his hands. Amu sent Ikuto a confused glance.

"You and Ciel are related?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, we're brothers of some sort."

Amu nodded and looked back up at the doctor, "Yes sir?"

"Violet will be just fine," Amu breathed a sigh a relief and smiled, "She was very lucky. You are free to visit her, though she is still asleep."

Amu, Ikuto and Ciel nodded and headed towards Violet's room. They walked in and saw Violet sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Violet!" Amu cried, flinging herself towards the bed. She hugged Violet and Violet stirred a bit. Amu finally calmed down and sat by her side, holding her thin pale hand. Ikuto sat next to Amu while Ciel sat on the opposite side. Ciel buried his face in his hands again, messing with his black hair a bit, his blood red eyes closed.

"Oh, Violet, I'm so sorry!" cried Amu, holding hers and Violet's hand up to her forehead while crying. Ikuto rubbed her back soothingly, cooing some nice sentences to Amu.

Ciel scooted closer to Violet, stroking her hair, staring at her lovingly.

"Get up soon, Violet . . . please . . ." Ciel whispered to her softly, "I can't take this anymore . . . I've had to live without you for so long, you can't stay asleep forever."

Violet may have looked peaceful sleeping, but little did they know that her mind was producing some nasty memories and nightmares for her as she slept.

Violet's POV (This is her explaining her nightmare in some sorts)

I was running as fast as my legs could take me. I didn't even know what I was running from, all I was thinking was "Run! Run away! Run away! Now!" I looked behind me and saw my father and the man that my Father hired to kidnap me. I felt my eyes widen and I ran faster.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, suddenly tipping. I was suddenly chained to a wall. The chains held my arms up and I was covered in nothing but bruises, cuts, and blood. I saw the man from before and I began screaming again. I was eight again and tiny. I felt him hit me and do nasty things to me with a nasty grin on his face. I was suddenly ten and bigger but weak. My black bangs with a single hot pink streak in them covered my usually bright neon green eyes. I felt the tears staining my cheeks and I couldn't even wipe them away.

"Let me go . . ." I whispered, my arms hurting. I sat there, my arms chained up and hanging while my head hung low.

This nightmare went on and on and I couldn't stop it. It hurt so much . . .

"Violet . . ." I heard a low voice call me through this nightmare. I looked up and around me.

"Hello?" I called out in a weak and small, squeaky voice.

"Violet, please wake up . . ." I heard the voice whisper again. It was a boy's voice and it was so familiar.

"Hello!" I called again, louder, crying. I was trapped in my own mind . . .

"Violet, please . . ." he called again. I sobbed louder and my head hung low once again.

"_**Ciel, save me**_!" I suddenly cried out.

I gasped and sat up quickly, sweat on my forehead. I looked around me, seeing a shocked Amu. Then I saw Ikuto and Ciel looking shocked as well. I took a few uneven breaths and laid back down again, pushing my hair out of my face, which was clinging to my forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, Violet! You're awake!" cried Amu, hugging me.

"A-Amu . . ." I stuttered out, feeling tears coming into my eyes. I hugged her back and saw Ikuto staring at Amu and Ciel staring at me. Amu broke the hug and sat back down, wiping away her tears, a light blush on her cheeks. I looked over to Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto-sempai," I murmured, my voice weak and soft.

"Good to see you up," Ikuto commented, a small smile forming on his mouth. I smiled back weakly and then looked over to Ciel.

"Ciel . . ." I whispered out, getting his attention. He looked at me, his usually cold blood red eyes looked like they were loving . . .

"Violet . . ." he whispered back. I gave him a small smile and I hugged him. I felt him freeze for a moment but then he hugged me back. After a moment or so I laid back down, a sharp pain in my side. I sighed out, making it feel even worse.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Amu commented, "But, Violet . . . why didn't you tell us?"

I felt my eyes go wide, "Tell you what, Amu?"

"You didn't tell me that your Father was like that . . ." she whispered out, making my breath hitch, "Don't worry . . . I promise we're going to get him where he belongs; behind bars."

"I agree with Amu," Ikuto commented, staring me down seriously. I closed my eyes.

"Y-You guys don't understand–"

"Yes, we do, Violet," Ciel interrupted, "I know for sure I do. You yourself may not remember what happened so very long ago, but you and I were friends since you were four. Heck, I even told you my deepest darkest secret, and you did the same."

I felt my eyes widen and I looked at him in shock, "Seriously?" Ciel nodded and I looked at the overly white ceiling.

"Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Ciel," a doctor called, getting our attention, "Your parents are here to take you home. Amu nodded as well as Ikuto and Ciel.

"Oh, before I leave, here you go," Amu started, handing me my diary and pen, "I think you'll want this."

I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and hugged me before walking off and waving.

"I promise to visit tomorrow, Violet," Amu smiled, holding up her pinky finger. I smiled back and held up mine too.

"Well, Ciel and I should be going now," Ikuto said, "I hope you get better . . . we promise to come by tomorrow."

Ciel nodded and squeezed my hand lightly before walking off. I stared at my diary and smiled. I grabbed the pen and flipped the book open.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I was wrong. I didn't die. And I don't want you to hold my secrets from everyone. I trust Amu, Ikuto and Ciel with all of my heart. They're great friends. Even though I just met Ikuto and Ciel, I feel like I've known them for a really long time. I hope Amu's right . . . I really do want Daddy behind bars because he's an evil man. I can barely call him my own father. Today, I had the worst nightmare possible. Again. It happens every night but today I wasn't expecting it like usual. It was scarier too. Dear diary, you're my best friend, you know? You've been through all of this with me so far. You're a new diary, yes, but I also have stuff in here from my past. My old diary is back at home, but it's safe, I know no one could ever find it. Anyways, I'm trying to remember my past. Ciel said we were best friends when I was four years old and we told each other our deepest, darkest secrets. I wonder what his is . . . maybe he's gay or something! No, that wouldn't be right . . . maybe he's . . . I don't know. I hope I'll remember soon. Well, it's getting really late and I'm tired. I'll take to you tomorrow, I promise. Pinky swear._

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet."_

I laid back and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to hit me. Once I fell asleep I had the most peculiar dreams.

Normal POV

Hours later, Violet awoke form her strange yet scary dreams with a start.

"Vampire . . ." she whispered to herself, her eyes wider than ever before.

"_Ciel's a vampire . . ."_

**Moona: End of chapter four! :D I hope you liked! I know, I end every chapter in suspense x3**

**Amu: Yes, yes you do. Dx**

**Moona: Anyways, please review! I would greatly appreciate it! ^w^**


	5. Warnings, Secrets, and Misunderstandings

**Moona: Back again! I hope you guys don't hate Violet's father TOO much . . . you'll find out more about him in this chapter~**

**Amu: I hate him already. **

**Moona: Aww, don't worry, loads of people probably would.**

**Amu: I don't blame them either. Well, she owns nothing besides the plot, Violet, Ciel, and Violet's Father (and Mother :D)**

**Moona: Enjoy chapter five of "The Diary of Violet"!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Five: Warnings, Secrets, and Misunderstandings?

Amu POV  
I woke up late today, around 10o'clock. Today, Ikuto and I had a date. He said he would come around noon and we'd visit the hospital first and then go places all day. When I told my Father, he started crying, shouting things like, "My little sparrow is leaving the nest!" and "Amu-chan is leaving Daddy!" Then he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there . . . weird much? Mama gave me some tips, and my little sister Ami clapped, saying, "Good luck, onee-chan!"

I grabbed my black Converses, black skinny jeans that shone a bit like glitter, a baggy black long sleeved tee shirt that had red cat faces around it, and then I finally grabbed a necklace with a cross in the middle and an X on each side of the cross **(A/N: think of a necklace with a cross in the middle and then two of Amu's X clips on both sides of the cross but in blue. So; X, cross, X).**

I took a quick shower and toweled off, then got changed. I looked at the time and saw it was 11:55. I quickly slid two red X clips in my pink hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection and put on a bit of strawberry lip gloss and grabbed my black purse with red x's all around it. I heard the doorbell ring and I heard Mama open the door. It's him!

"Amu-chan! There's a nice young man here for you!" Mama called as I walked down the stairs and heard Papa sobbing in the bathroom. I sighed and walked next to Mama and saw Ikuto smirking slightly.

"Have a good time, Amu-chan!" Mama called as we walked outside. I nodded and smiled, waving at my Mother.

"You have a nice family," Ikuto commented. I blushed lightly and smiled.

"They're always there when I need them."

"Well, how are you?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

"I'm okay . . . what about you?" I answered, looking up at him as we walked in the direction of the hospital. I suddenly heard my cell phone ring, hearing the song Violet made called "Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire" playing. _**(A/N: I don't own!)**_

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight,_

_I left my garlic at home,_

_It's so dumb, but it's so fun,_

_To wander around the city alone._

"Moshi moshi?"

"A-Amu!" I heard Violet's voice call. I felt my eyes widen.

"Violet?" I asked, catching Ikuto's attention.

"A-Amu! I-I have to warn you!" Violet cried through the phone.

"Warn me? About what?"

"Ikuto."

"Ikuto?" I questioned, confused. I looked over to Ikuto, whose eyes were wide and he was pale. "What about him?"

"He-He's a vampire, Amu! A vampire!" Violet cried again. I felt my eyes widen and I looked over to Ikuto who was as pale as a ghost.

"Vampire?" I whispered, "You're kidding!" I laughed.

"No, Amu! I'm serious!" Violet yelled through the phone.

"Go rest, Violet, you need it," I told her and shut my phone. I looked over to Ikuto who was still super pale.

"You okay?" I asked him, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quickly, beginning to walk again, "So, your ringtone. I've never heard that song before."

"Yeah, that's because Violet made it," I smiled, "I made her record the song once and I found a way to make it my ringtone for when she calls."

"Interesting," Ikuto said.

"Want to hear the hold thing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Sure."

I went through my songs and pressed play on Violet's song. I let it play through.

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone_

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

I shut my phone and put it in my purse. We were finally at the hospital. We walked inside and searched for Violet's room. Once we reached the room, I opened the door and saw Ciel standing near it and Violet at the very edge of her bed, her neon green eyes wide and they had dark circles under them, making it look like she was wearing eyeliner. She was super pale and she looked scared. I saw both of their gazes trail over to Ikuto and I.

"Amu! Back away from him!" Violet yelled as we walked in and closed the door.

"Violet, what's wrong with you?" I asked, walking up to her.

"T-They're vampires! I swear on my life and diary that they are!" she screamed, trying to get off of the bed. I looked over to Ikuto and Ciel and they sighed.

"How did she remember?" Ikuto asked Ciel. Ciel shrugged.

"I don't know, ask her yourself," Ciel replied. I looked at them in shock.

"She's not . . . lying?" I asked. Ikuto sighed, as did Ciel. They suddenly grew fangs and Ikuto pointed to them. I looked down at Violet, whose eyes were so wide I thought they were growing smaller by the second.

"You see, we didn't choose to be vampires," Ikuto said.

"So you were bitten?" I asked, still surprised that vampires even existed.

"No, we were born vampires . . . when you're bitten but haven't had all of your blood drained, you don't turn into a vampire, that's folk lore," Ciel continued for Ikuto, "Vampires don't stop aging, aren't affected by crosses or garlic, not even a stake . . . unless you stab us through the heart, that would kill any normal human too. We're just like normal people, we just have fangs and like blood. Though we don't need it to live, we eat food too you know."

"Do you sparkle?" I asked.

"Hell no, that Twilight was completely made up," Ikuto and Ciel said 'Hell no' at the same time while Ikuto continued the rest, "Plus, we don't really have 'powers'. We're just really fast and pretty strong. But nothing too extreme I'd say."

I nodded and looked down at Violet who had calmed down a bit, but she still looked a bit scared.

"And what if someone's lost? Can you smell them out?" I asked, "Like in Violet's case . . ."

"Yes, we can, but only if we concentrate very hard," replied Ciel, looking at Violet as he spoke. I nodded.

"Anyways, Amu and I should be going now," Ikuto suddenly said, grabbing my hand.

"I'll swing by tomorrow after school, Violet! Pinky promise!" I yelled, smiling and holding up my pinky. I saw her smile a bit too and hold up her own as well.

I hope she'll be okay . . .

Violet POV

After Amu and Ikuto left, I looked over to Ciel.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Ciel shrugged and walked over, sitting in the chair by my bed. I backed away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. His blood red eyes stared deeply into mine and I couldn't move away. I felt a warm blush spread across my face and I knew my neon green eyes were a window from him to see into my soul. I know that sounds corny, but it felt like he was staring at it.

Ciel suddenly hugged me and I felt my blush increase greatly. I tried to get a good look at him.

"W-What a-are you doing, Ciel?" I stuttered out.

"Do you know how long I've had to live without you, Violet?" he asked me. I blushed and squirmed in his grip.

"W-What do you mean?"

Ciel suddenly pulled back a bit and looked me in the eyes.

"Violet, I have a secret," he suddenly whispered to me. I felt my heart pounding and a fierce blush spread across my face.

"What is it?" I whispered back. He leaned in by my ear.

"I love you," he suddenly whispered, making my eyes go wide. Before I could even say anything, his lips crashed down onto mine, but it wasn't too forceful. It was gentle yet strong. After a moment or so, he pulled back and kissed my forehead, standing up.

"I'll be back later today, I promise," he whispered before walking out of the door. I laid back and closed my eyes. It felt as if his lips were still on my own . . . I touched my lips and I could feel a faint smile forming on my lips.

I grabbed my diary and pen, and began writing again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I learned that a vampire loves me. Ciel and Ikuto are vampires, Diary. And Ciel said he loves me; he even kissed me! I feel so embarrassed! I don't know how I feel about Ciel . . . I remember all that happened when we were little, but I'm so confused . . . do I love him back? Anyways, I think Ikuto really does like Amu. They're going on a date today too. Huh, this stuff sure did happen fast, didn't it? I knew Ciel and Ikuto were too good to be true . . . or, well, human for that matter. Well, he kind of is . . . Ciel said he'd be back later today to visit me . . . what should I do, Diary? Well, I should probably get some sleep now. _

_Huh . . . me in love with a vampire, eh? I wonder how that would turn out._

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet_

As I closed my book, I heard the door to my hospital room open. I looked over, and I froze, my eyes wide. It was the very man that put me in here . . .

"Daddy . . ."

I looked over to him. My Father has black hair and chocolate brown eyes; he's not super tall, but he's pretty tall to me, and he's pale too. I saw him walk next to my bed and sit down in the chair next to it.

"Violet . . . I'm so sorry . . ." he cried, holding onto my hand. I relaxed and looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" I asked in a small voice. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean anything I said or did, Violet, I swear," he whispered, looking me in the eye, "I know you think I hate you, but I swear on my life, I don't. Daddy gets drunk often and beats you, but he never ever means it."

I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks, "W-What do you mean, Papa? If you don't mean it, why do you hit me so often?"

"Every night that I get drunk, the men that I hang out with there slip something into my drink every time without me noticing . . ." he murmured, clearly ashamed, "I just found out and I am so so sorry . . . I never meant to do this to you . . . if you never forgive me, I understand, I really do. Papa just wants his baby girl to know he loves her . . . Papa's going to get clean just for you, Violet, I swear it."

I felt the tears rolling down quicker.

"Oh, Papa!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck, "I shouldn't forgive you, I know I shouldn't but I love you with all my heart, Papa! You're all I have left!" I felt Papa freeze, but soon return my hug, stroking my hair.

"Papa, can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone . . ." I whispered.

"Of course, I want to prove to you that I love and care for you Violet," he whispered back, holding me closer, "You're my world . . . ever since your Mother died, I became a wreck, and look what happened. I sent you to the hospital. I promise I'll never leave your side again, I swear on my life."

"Well . . . you'll have to leave my side when I go to school and get married . . ." I muttered, pulling back from the hug to look at him. My father bent his head.

"Don't even remind me . . ." he cried.

I laughed a bit and hugged my Father again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I completely misunderstood Papa._

**Moona: Hizzah! Chapter 5 is done ;]**

**Amu: WOHOO :D Review!**


	6. Arguments, Love, and Being Asked Out?

**Moona: Back again!**

**Amu: It's gonna be harder to update now that school's back in Dx**

**Moona Yeah . . . Dx**

**Amu: Anyways! Enjoy chapter six!**

_**~*The Diary of Violet*~**_

Chapter Six: Arguments, Love, and Being Asked Out?

It was really late at night and my Father was still holding my hand, but he slept peacefully. I suddenly heard the door open and I looked over. I saw Ciel standing in the doorway, staring at me and my father with wide eyes. I felt my eyes widen as well and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ciel looked angry, very angry indeed.

"C-Ciel . . . i-it's not what it looks like!" I whispered to him, "We misunderstood Papa greatly!"

I felt Papa stir and sit up, rubbing his closed eyelids. I saw Ciel glaring at my Father.

"And you believed him so easily? You took his word?" Ciel yelled out in rage, closing the door and walking over to me.

"Violet, who's this?" Papa asked, looking up at Ciel and I in confusion, "Is he your boyfriend?" I felt my cheeks heat up red instantly.

"N-N-No Papa, t-this is Ciel," I told him, motioning a hand towards an angry looking Ciel. Papa smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Violet's father," Papa said.

"I know who you are," Ciel spat, "And I know what you do."

Papa looked at him angrily, "I didn't mean anything I ever did to her. Violet can tell you the story herself." Papa turned to me, his brown eyes filled with hurt; and it sent a hurtful pang to my heart.

"Violet, I'm sorry sweetie, but Papa is going to leave your side just this once and go home for the night." I nodded and he squeezed my hand lightly before leaving. As he shut the door, I felt tears brimming my eyes. Ciel sat in the chair my Father was just in and grabbed my hand, his eyes full of sorrow. I smacked his hands away and felt a sob rising to my throat as I felt my tears pouring out from my eyes and streaming down my face.

"Violet, don't cry . . ." Ciel whispered, hugging me. I tried to push him off and I started sobbing and choking out words to stop him.

"Hush, hush, hush . . . shhh, calm down, Violet," Ciel cooed, stroking my hair, "Calm down . . ."

"How-how could you say such mean things to Papa?" I whispered to him.

"Don't believe him, Violet! He's obviously lying to you! Can't you see?" Cieal yelled at me, shaking my shoulders lightly. I shook my head.

"Papa wouldn't lie to me . . ." I whispered. I explained Papa's story and Ciel shook his head again.

"I'm sorry Violet, I love you and all, but I don't believe him," he said, "Let along trust him at all."

"Well I do!" I yelled at him. He looked down at me in shock. I suddenly saw him smirk.

"Whatever you say, _princess_," he chuckled before kissing me for the second time today. I felt my cheeks heat up, not knowing what to do. Ciel pulled away and kissed my cheek, nose and forehead. I felt my face burning hotter and I nervously glanced up at him. He looked down at me and smirk.

"You like?"

"N-No! Of course not!" I muttered, crossing my arms and looking away while puffing out my cheeks stubbornly. I felt Ciel pinch my cheek a bit.

"You're so cute," he chuckled. I felt my blush increasing by the second, my face growing warmer and warmer.

I suddenly felt Ciel getting closer and I saw him leaning in close to my face, his eyes closed. I leaned in a bit too, closing my eyes as well. Our lips suddenly met and Ciel almost immediately deepened it, his arms bringing me closer to him. I was suddenly placed on his lap and I blushed, knowing I was only in my hospital dress and some shorts (and underwear and stuff of course!) underneath. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I tangled my fingers in his hair. We ended up French kissing for some time until Ciel broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine. I saw a smirk on his face, which made my own heat up. I panted a bit and closed my neon green eyes.

"Well, you seem to be well," Ciel chuckled. I blushed again, keeping my eyes shut.

"And you seem to be taking the whole 'Ciel's a vampire' thing quite well, too," he commented again. I smiled lightly.

"Looks like Mister Vampire is in love with Little Miss Human," I giggled.

"And it seems like Little Miss Human is also in love with Mister Vampire," Ciel chuckled, twirling a piece of my hair. I blushed a darker shade of red but smiled wider. I untangled my fingers from his hair and hugged him tightly.

"And what if she is?" I whispered to him. I heard Ciel chuckle and stroke my hair, hugging me back.

"Then Mister Vampire is asking her on a date," he chuckled back. I opened my eyes and sat up, staring him straight in the eyes.

"And what if her answer is yes?"

"Then he'd treat her nicely and make her feel like the best girl in the world."

"But what if her answer is no?"

Ciel smirked.

"He won't take no for an answer."

I giggled and leaned in closer to him and Ciel did the same to me.

"Then I guess you know her answer."

"Yes I do," he answered before capturing my lips and stroking my hair. He pulled away and stood up, holding me in his arms. I blushed and held onto him tighter.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm telling them that you're going home now," he chuckled, walking out of the room.

"You have to be the stupidest guy I know," I laughed loudly.

"And you must be the cutest girl I know."

Awhile later, we were at my front door, Ciel now carrying me bridal style. He set me down on my feet and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks . . ." I whispered to him. He smirked and said "No problem." I felt my eyes widen for a moment, remembering something I left at the hospital.

"My diary!" I suddenly exclaimed, patting my shorts and stuff, "I left my diary!"

Ciel was suddenly holding up my diary and pen with a smirk plastered on his face. I smiled widely and grabbed them, hugging them to my chest while smiling up at Ciel.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Ciel said suddenly, "Though we don't have school."

"We don't have school?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they're doing some sort of work to the school so they said we get the day off," Ciel shrugged, about to leave.

"W-Wait!" I called, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at me and I got my toes, leaning closer to his face. He smirked and leaned in closer too, and I closed my eyes. Our lips touched for a moment or two and then I got off of my toes and blushed.

"See you tomorrow around noon," Ciel said with a wink, walking off. I blushed again and walked inside, closing the door with a smile on my face, my eyes closed. I leaned against the door and sighed in content, staring at the ceiling.

"Violet! You're back!" Papa cried. I looked in front of me, and a couple of feet away, my Father was standing there his eyes wide but he was smiling. I rushed over to him and jumped up a bit, clinging to his neck. He chuckled and hugged me, spinning me around. When he put me down I looked up at him excitedly.

"Papa, guess what!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Violet?"

"I'm going on a date tomorrow!"

Next thing you know, Papa was just standing there all frozen, his eyes wide.

"Uhhh . . . Papa?" I asked, staring at him. Suddenly, he was all the way in the corner, sulking, saying stuff like, "Date? Date? My little Violet's going on a date?"

"I think I know how Amu feels . . ." I muttered, walking next to Papa.

"Papa, I know you don't like Ciel already, but he's really nice when you get to know him, I swear!" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "He just has to realize that you don't hurt me like you used to . . ." Papa nodded but stayed in the little emo corner.

"I'm going upstairs to go to bed, okay Papa?" I said, kissing his cheek and bouncing up the steps. I opened the door to my room and practically tore off my hospital gown and put on a baggy black tee shirt. I hopped in my bag and flipped open my diary, beginning to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Papa turned out to be a really good Daddy. And I got asked out by Ciel! Amu and Ikuto went on a date, I was released from the hospital, and I was kissed by Ciel more than twice! Today was so eventful! Anyways, I think I love Ciel . . . ha, me, in love with a vampire! Call me dumb but I trust him. Well, I know this was a short entry, Diary, but we'll have more time to talk later, I promise!_

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet_

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. But not before I whispered out someone's name . . .

"_Ciel . . ."_

**Moona: Wohoo! Chapter six is done!**

**Amu: Review~**


	7. Date!

**Moona: Back again! ^w^**

**Amu: Yeah, yeah, she owns nothing but the plot, Violet, Ciel and Violet's Father and Mother.**

**Moona: Enjoy chapter seven!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Seven: D-D-D-Date?

Violet POV

I woke up to my Father shaking me lightly and calling out my name softly. I moaned and opened up my eyes slowly, staring up at him tiredly. I was laying on my stomach.

"Violet," he whispered again. I rubbed my right eyelid and stared up at him again.

"What is it, Papa?" I asked. Papa smiled at me.

"There's a boy waiting for you."

I looked at him tiredly and in confusion. Then I felt my eyes widen in realization.

"Oh shit!" I cursed in a loud scream. My father stared at me in surprise and I heard laughing outside of my door. I attempted to untangle myself from my sheets and hop out of bed at the same time, but failed and ended up falling face first out of bed, my legs still on it. I moaned and did a bit of a roll and sat on my butt, rubbing my head in pain.

"Owies . . ." I muttered to myself. I ran towards my door and flung it open, my face flushed. I stared up at Ciel, seeing him dressed in a black silk polo, jeans with a chain on it, and black Vans. I immediately felt my cheeks burn up when I noticed I was only in wrinkled black shirts and my black tee shirt was even more wrinkled and about my bellybutton. My hair was also complete mess and standing up at different ends were they shouldn't.

I saw Ciel smirk at me, "I-I'm sorry! I slept in! I-I-I'll be right out!" I exclaimed, shooing Father out as well and then slammed the door quickly and picked out some clothes. I threw on a baggy black long sleeved tee shirt with various words written around it **(A/N: like love, hate, heaven, hell, etc xD) **in red and some cat faces too. I grabbed my black skinny jeans with holes in the knee and some on my thighs and slid them on and then I put on my black Converses. I grabbed my necklace with two X's on it and a cross in the middle of it, and then I quickly brushed my hair out. **(A/N: I know, I know, it's JUST like Amu's outfit Dx)**

I grabbed my midnight blue purse with black cat faces on it and stuffed my diary in pen inside before slamming the door open again, coming face to face with Ciel. He wore his famous smirk, and I knew that my face was terribly flushed red.

"S-Sorry I took so long!" I exclaimed, my shirt falling farther than usual. It had now straps and it had now neck, it fell a bit below my collarbone and the sleeves were at the same level.

"It's fine," Ciel said, grabbing my hand and walking down the steps, "Let's just get going, I want to show you around some places." I blushed and nodded. I saw my Father sulking in the corner and I laughed nervously.

"Bye Papa, I'll be back later today," I called out as I closed the door. We walked around a park a bit and finally sat down on a bench with some ice cream.

"So, question," I suddenly said, looking over at him nervously, "What do you mean you say you and Ikuto are kind of brothers?"

"His parents adopted me because my parents died; they were family friends," he shrugged. I looked up at him again sadly.

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry I didn't mean to . . ." I trailed off.

"No, it's fine, you would've learned sooner or later," he replied.

After our little chat we headed around some stores and he bought me a necklace with a silver cross on it which was fancy and it had some rhinestones on it that shone brightly like diamonds. I bought a notebook with a skull on the cover with a red rose through the skull. It started getting dark and Ciel grabbed my hand leading me towards a brightly lit carnival of some sorts. I blushed and gasped, my eyes sparkling.

"Sugoi!" I exclaimed, feeling a light blush come across my face. I saw Ciel smirk and grab my hand and lead me towards some rides.

"Which one first?" he asked. I pointed in a random direction, and I ended up pointing to a haunted house. Ciel shrugged and led me towards it. After awhile, we were almost at the end of it and Ciel smirked at me.

"Not scared, huh?" he asked. I crossed my arms and looked away, pouting stubbornly and blushing a bit.

"It's going to take more than that to scare– Ahhhh!" I screamed loudly, running away. I heard Ciel chuckling and another man apologizing. I hid behind a card board scenery and looked over to Ciel. I suddenly felt someone's hand land on my shoulder. I looked behind me and screamed.

_A zombie!_

I ran towards Ciel again and flung my arms around him, burying my face into his shirt. He chuckled again and stroked my hair, leading me outside. We headed for some roller coasters and my hair was a bit of a mess. For our very last ride, we went into the teacups. I laughed loudly while pointing to Ciel. He had the most unimpressed and un-amused look on his face, it was so funny!

"Oh God, your face is just so . . ." I trailed off, wiping some tears from my eyes. Ciel just stared at me, making me laugh some more. When I finally calmed down I sighed in content and smiled at him widely.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. I nodded and he scooted closer, making me blush a faint pink. He grabbed my chin and made me look over to him. He leaned in close to my face.

"Oh, did you now?" he asked, "Well then, how about I give you something to remember on this first date of ours?" He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to mine. It was soft and gentle yet rough and yearning almost. As he pulled away, the teacups stopped moving and I blushed and smiled lightly as we headed off. He held onto my hand as he walked me home. When we reached my doorsteps, he turned to face me and leaned down again, pressing his lips to mine once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, walking away. I walked inside, seeing my father still sulking in a corner.

"Hey Papa," I greeted. I kissed his cheek and walked upstairs. I threw my stuff on my bed and collapsed on my bed. I grabbed my diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was perfect. Ciel and I went around a park, a few stores and an amusement park. He bought me a necklace with a fancy silver cross on it too, while I bought a notebook. I'm going wear the necklace everyday! I'll never take it off . . . anyways- I had a lot of fun today. He kissed me a few times today, yet again! I can't wait until tomorrow to see everyone . . . well, I'll write later, I promise!_

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet_

I put the diary down and sighed in content, a tiny smile forming on my lips.

"My, my, my, little Violet, you look happy," I heard someone's husky voice comment. I felt my eyes widen and I looked up, seeing a boy standing in the dark corner of my room.

I took in a sharp breath, ready to scream.

_Who's this and what does he want!_

**Moona: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! xD**

**Amu: Wow . . . and you call this drama.**

**Moona: Shut up! Dx Anyways! Review please!**


	8. Stranger, Memories and a Broken Promise?

**Moona: Back! I'm sick so this chapter might turn out weirder than usual. Dx**

**Amu: Well, standard disclaimer, adding in the new OC.**

**Moona: Enjoy!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Eight: The Stranger, Memories and a Broken Promise?

Violet POV

Right as I was about to let out my scream, the boy's firm hand was placed over my mouth. He had dark midnight blue hair that could be mistaken for black and bright honey golden eyes. His hair was almost exactly like Ikuto's. **(A/N: If you've ever watched Black Butler, Ciel's hair is like the butler but a bit of Ikuto's mixed in xD)**

"Don't scream, _princess_," he hissed, "I know you from long ago Violet, and I know that you're a Pure Blood. And I also know that You and Ciel just came back from a _date_." I stared at him in shock, eyes going wide.

"How could you Violet?" he asked, his eyes full of hurt, "You said you'd wait for me . . . no matter how long it would take!" I bit his hand and he moved it away from my mouth, holding it in shock and pain.

"What are you talking about?" I practically shouted, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Fine, if you truly don't remember, I'm Zero," he said, making me have a little flashback for a second, but it soon vanished. **(A/N: I'm just typing random names xD)**

"So . . . care to explain how I said I'd wait for you yet I don't even remember, let along recognize you?" I asked.

"You did the same thing to Ciel . . ." Zero suddenly stated but sighed, beginning his story.

_~* Flashback / Story Time! *~_

"You and I were really good friends a long time ago, and Ciel hung out with us as well with Ikuto," he began, " And you had a huge crush on Ciel, I could tell, but I really liked you myself." He started, catching my attention and making my face flush a dark crimson red.

"So one day I confessed to you . . ." Zero said, starting up once again. I felt my eyes widen and I could see what was happening in my mind. I saw me standing next to Ciel, holding onto his shirt, a fierce blush on my face. Ciel was glaring at Zero while Zero returned the glare.

"_So you like Violet, huh?" Ciel asked. Zero narrowed his honey golden eyes._

"_She deserves someone better than a filthy pedophile!" Zero yelled back, bringing tears to my eyes._

"_She's mine!" Ciel shouted, pushing me behind him. I saw Zero ran up and grab me hand, pulling me towards him, but Ciel kept a firm grip of my other hand. I was a toy, and they were playing tug-a-war . . . they were fighting over me._

"_Stop, onii-tan, Ciel-kun!" I screamed, crying. They stopped and both looked at me with concern. _

"_Violet-chan . . ." Zero whispered, going down on his knees and putting his hands on my shoulder while I sobbed. I was wiping away my tears, but sobbing loudly. Ciel glared down at Zero and got on his knees too, hugging me while Zero held my hands, staring up at me._

"_Violet-chan, wanna go to my house after school?" Zero asked, receiving a glare from Ciel. _

"_But Violet-chan, I wanted you to come to my house today!" cried Ciel. I frowned but soon smiled._

"_How about tomorrow?" I suggested, "You should take turns! I'll go to onii-chan's house today and then I'll go over to Ciel-kun's house tomorrow and we'll rotate like that!"_

_Ciel sighed in defeat and got up, walking away. Zero grabbed my hand and led me to his house as I wiped away the remainder of my tears, hiccupping slightly. He bought me some ice cream and we soon reached his house. His mother and father were in the kitchen._

"_Ah, Zero! You're home!" his Mother called, her lback curls falling down her shoulders and her honey golden eyes shining brightly. He led me into the kitchen, still holding onto my hand._

"_We need you to pack up, Zero," his father replied, his very dark midnight blue hair ruffled slightly, and his chocolate brown eyes staring at the newspaper in his rough hands. I stood next to Zero, looking down in embarrassment because I was caught between family business._

"_Oh! Violet!" Zero's Mother exclaimed in surprise. She kneeled in front of me, a graceful smile on her lips. I saw Zero's Father look down at me, his lips crinkling into a fond smile._

"_H-Hello Ibaku-sama," I stuttered out, my face flushed dark. _

"_Zero, did you not tell her?" his Father asked, making me look up at Zero in confusion. Zero sighed and shook his head, mouthing "I'll tell her" to his parents while leading me outside._

"_Violet, I have something important to tell you . . ." he whispered._

"_What is it onii-chan?" I looked up at him with large neon green eyes that held innocence, confusion and curiosity._

"_Violet, my family and I are going away for a long time . . ."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know Violet . . . but do you love me?" Zero asked, his eyes desperate. My cheeks flared a fiery red._

"_Of course I love you onii-chan!" I exclaimed, smiling. _

"_Violet, I'll never forget you, I swear it on my life. When I return home, you and I will get married and we'll live happily ever after. So when I come back, promise me that you'll love me as I do to you."_

"_I-I promise, onii-chan!" I exclaimed, crying, "Pinky promise!" I held up my pinky and Zero linked his own with mine. I kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I hugged him, still crying my eyes out. He suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine for a moment or two, his face almost as red as mine. After he pulled away he ran inside, waving._

"So . . . Violet . . ." Zero started up after awhile of silence, "You love me don't you?" I stared up at him in disbelief.

"I-I don't know! And I was just a child then!" I exclaimed. His eyes looked hurt and he looked away.

"I'm sorry . . . but you have no idea what happened after you left . . ." I whispered, "But that's a story for later . . ."

"Violet," Zero began again, turning around and staring into my eyes deeply, "I didn't stop thinking about you . . . not ever. I love you, and I devout my life to you completely . . . so please, will you . . . Violet, will you marry me?"

I felt my cheeks flare red in embarrassment and shock while Zero held out a beautiful silver ring with a diamond on it in front of me. I gasped.

_Dear Diary,_

_What do I do?_

**Moona: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Suspense? Anyways- Zero will have some surprises of his own in this story ;]**

**Amu: Where's the Amuto in this story?**

**Moona: Oh, I don't know . . . Amuto is featured in this a bit, but mainly my OCs are focused on in here. Anyways, review please!**


	9. Old Rivalry and the New Girl?

**Moona: Sick but back for more!**

**Amu: Well, she owns nothing but the plots and all the OCs she decides to put in here.**

**Moona: Enjoy chapter nine of The Diary of Violet!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Nine: Old Rivalry and the New Girl

Violet POV

I sat there, shocked. I looked away, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Zero but . . . I-I can't . . ." I whispered out, keeping my gaze away from his. I glanced over to him for a second, seeing him looking down, his eyes hurt. I turned around to him, and held his hand.

"Zero, don't take my answer personally," I started, "But I don't remember you as much as I'd wish, I barely know you now. And I was very young when I said I would marry you when you came back . . ."

Zero looked up, his honey golden eyes painful, "It's fine Violet . . . I'll make you remember."

I looked up at him in shock and he stood up, shoving the ring into his pocket.

"I'll see you later," he said, jumping out of my window and landing on his feet lightly. I sighed deeply and laid on my back, soon falling asleep.

I awoke to my alarm clock buzzing loudly. I got up and rubbed my eyes tiredly, slipping my uniform on and grabbing my things. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple, heading off to school. I heard someone walking behind me.

"Hey, Violet-chan!" I heard Amu's voice exclaim. I looked behind me, slowly down a bit and smiling.

"Hello Amu-sempai!" I exclaimed back, "How was your date with Ikuto?"

Amu flushed red, "We walked around for awhile and got to know each other . . . how was yours with Ciel?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked in surprise. Amu shrugged.

"Ikuto told me."

I nodded, "Well, we walked around, talked, and went to an amusement park." Amu squealed.

"How cute!" I blushed and smiled.

"Amu-chii! Violet-chii!" I heard Yaya exclaimed, waving to us. She ran over, dragging another girl along with her. The girl was flustered and talking quickly, fumbling with her school books.

"Hello, Yaya-chan," Amu greeted, "Who's this?"

"This is Winnie-chii! She's Yaya's new friend!" exclaimed Yaya, "Winnie-chii's originally from America but her Mother and Father moved to Japan!"

Winnie looked embarrassed. She had straight black hair that went about 6 inches lower than her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes with an almost neon green around her pupil, pale skin, and some freckles on her flustered cheeks. She was kind of short and petite, and she often pushed her bangs that slanted a bit to the side away from her eyes because they kept falling by them.

"Hello, Winnie-sempai!" I exclaimed, smiling at her, "Are you new here?" Winnie nodded, blinking twice quickly. Her gaze traveled from Amu to me quickly and then back to Yaya, then to the ground again.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Amu asked the girl. Winnie nodded but she didn't speak. I heard the bell ring.

"Winnie-sempai, are you in the sophomore's class right?" I asked. She looked up and smiled softly, nodding slightly. I grabbed her hand and began walking to homeroom.

"I'll walk you to homeroom then . . . since we're in the same class. Are you in the Moon are Star class?" I asked, looking back at her flustered face.

"Star," she answered, her voice chiming like a bell. It was soft and kind of slow, but her voice was really pretty. I nodded and smiled. She's in my class.

"I wish I were in the Moon class though . . ." she suddenly whispered.

"How come?" I asked, looking back at her.

"The Moon is so much prettier to look at . . ." she whispered again while a soft smile grazing her lips. She was mysterious and soft.

"Well, we're here . . ." I muttered, looking up at the door. I opened it and released Winnie's hand. Everyone looked over, and I saw another new kid at the teacher's desk. It was Zero!

"U-Um, Kuro-sensei, we have another new student," I stuttered out, leading her next to Zero. Winnie blushed and looked down at the ground while Zero stared at me.

"Thank you, Violet-chan!" exclaimed Kuro-san thankfully. I took my seat in the back of the class and looked up at the two.

"Hello class! We have two new students today," Kuro-san started, "Please introduce yourselves." She told Zero and Winnie with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Ibaku Zero and I am sixteen years old, and I have an early birthday," started Zero, "I enjoy many things, including reading and sports."

Kuro-sensei smiled and nodded, turning her gaze to Winnie.

"Hello, I am Tukiyo Winnie, and I'm fifteen years old," started Winnie, her eyes full of embarrassment, "I just recently moved here from America. I enjoy drawing, reading, and many other things." Kuro-sensei smiled again.

"Ah, Winnie-chan! You have mastered out language quite well!" exclaimed sensei excitedly, "Well, Winnie, could you sit next to Violet? And Zero, could you please sit two seats in front of Winnie?" They both nodded and walked over.

Winnie sat down, immediately pulling out a notebook. She brought out a pen as well and began doodling. I looked over and saw her drawings. They were amazing!

"Winnie-san, you draw wonderfully!" I whispered to her excitedly, "But why do you draw in pen?"

"I find it easier to draw in pen . . . and thanks, even though I don't really enjoy my art as much as I'd like to . . ."

"What do you mean? It's amazing!" She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you . . ."

Soon after our conversation, the bell rang and we got up, heading to our next class which was Art. Winnie suddenly bumped into Zero, her notebook full of drawings falling out of her hands.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed loudly, getting on her knees and picking up her stuff. I followed her over and Zero lightly smiled at her.

"It's fine," he said before walking away. I saw Winnie standing there, her eyes wide and her face red.

"Winnie-san? Are you okay?" I asked. Winnie nodded and smiled slightly.

"Violet-chan . . . do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, a mysterious smile on her lips. Her eyes were unreadable but soft and touching.

"Sort of, why?" I asked again. She looked down and squeezed her book to her chest.

"Because I do . . ." she said softly before walking away to Art class. I stared at her in confusion.

_Dear Diary,_

_What could Winnie-chan possibly mean?_

At art class, we had to draw a portrait of the person's name that we picked from the hat. I had to draw a girl named Mika, Winnie had to draw Zero, Zero had to draw Winnie and the list went on. We all got drawing and I saw Winnie and Zero look up at the same time, making eye contact. Winnie's face grew red and she quickly looked down, sketching yet again. After time was up, we all observed the drawings. When I came across Winnie's I gasped. It was beautiful!

"Winnie-chan! It's so . . . beautiful!" I exclaimed, marveling over her picture. Every little detail was accurate and the shading made it look even better. Miki-sensei came over and gasped.

"How artistically accurate!" she exclaimed. She gave Winnie a thumbs up and said it was amazing. Then she had to go around and observe the other drawings. I followed, heading over to Zero's gasping as well. Winnie's face grew completely red at the sight of his drawing. She looked embarrassed but she stared in awe as well. It was amazing! Zero and Winnie got each other's expressions and details right. They were beautiful.

"Violet-san! I love your drawing!" Mika exclaimed, thanking me, her cheeks a tint of pink. I smiled and told her I hope to improve next time. After the bell rang, we gathered out things and headed to Mathematics.

I had a hard time concentrating, while Winnie just drew in her Math notebook, taking down notes at the same time. After a few more classes, it was finally lunch and I lead Winnie towards Amu, Ikuto, Ciel and the Guardians.

"Hello everyone! This is Winnie-chan!" I exclaimed, holding Winnie out in front of me. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"I-I'm Winnie- oh wait . . . you just said that didn't you?" she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, looking back at me. I laughed as well as everyone.

"Well, the boy with the blue hair is Ikuto, the one with black is Ciel, the boy with brown hair is Kukai, the one with blonde hair with Tadase, the one with purple hair is Nagihiko, and the boy with green hair is Kairi," I started, pointing at each of them, "The girl with pink hair is Amu, the girl with carrot colored hair is Yaya, the girl with blonde hair and violet eyes is Utau and the other girl with brownish-blondish hair is Rima."

"And I'm Zero," another voice was heard, walking up to us. I looked behind me, seeing him walk next to Ciel, glaring at him.

"Zero, you're back?" Ciel glared, clearly mad. Zero smirked.

"Yup, and already proposed to Violet," he smirked, winking at me. I blushed and lightly glared.

"I already said no!" I yelled, embarrassed. Zero smirked again. Everyone stared at us in shock.

"I'll make you fall for me and marry me," he said, confident. I blushed and looked away. I saw Winnie looking down, her eyes sad. They were watering.

"Winnie-chan?" I whispered in surprise, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"O-Oh I'm fine!" Winnie suddenly exclaimed, embarrassed. She wiped away her tears. "I just got something in my eye." She laughed, faking it. What happened? Why is she so sad all of a sudden?

The bell rang and we headed to our classes and Winnie was drawing yet again, but her drawings began sadder. I frowned but shrugged it off. After school I ran up to Winnie.

"Hey, Winnie-chan! Would you like to come over to my house today?" I offered, smiling. I saw Winnie force a smile.

"No, I'm fine, I have to hurry home now," she said. I nodded and headed off home. I reached home in a matter of minutes and I walked inside.

"I'm home, Papa!" I called out, walking upstairs to my room. I threw my stuff to the side and grabbed my diary and pen, falling on my bed. I began writing, concentrating.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Zero came to my school, along with a girl named Winnie. She's very mysterious but soft and shy. I think she's really cute, and I think she'll get asked out by this Saturday! Anyways, she just moved here from America! How exciting! She's really sweet and her drawings are amazing! I hope we can be really good friends . . . and today Zero brought up him asking me to marry him to Ciel! What's wrong with him? Well, I should get going to do my homework . . . I'll write later! I hope Ciel isn't to mad at Zero . . . and me for that matter for not telling him before._

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet_

**Moona: You like? xD Well, I hope you did! Winnie is a new OC x3 **

**Amu: Well, just get better soon and add more Amuto :U**

**Moona: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Review please! ^w^**


	10. Secret Past, a Broken Mask, and a Curse

**Moona: Hey guys! Sorry for skipping like, two days in a row! D: I was at a friend's house, and her internet was broken. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Amu: Is this one about Winnie?**

**Moona: Yeah, I want you guys to know about her life. I know, my OCs lives are always sad. Dx**

**Amu: Well she owns nothing but her plot and OCs. Enjoy chapter ten!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Ten: Secret Past, a Broken Mask, and a Curse

Winnie's POV

I got up way earlier than usual today. I had to get out before they found me. I got up quickly and threw on the uniform we had that was a dress with long sleeves. They'd never know this way, especially since it's great cover up. I grabbed my stuff and let my hair down, brushing it out. I grabbed my violin case and headed outside as quickly as possible. It was only 4am but I ran to school. Once I reached the school I panted and fell to my knees at the gate. I sat down, panting and silent tears running down my face.

"Why? Why?" I whispered to myself. I buried my face between my hands and let out some of my tears. After a few minutes or so, I wiped them away and stood up, grabbing my violin out of the case. I held it up to my chin and held up the bow, ready to play. I closed my eyes and started the melody. **(A/N: Think of Ikuto's melody in the anime! :D)**

A few people passing by stopped and watched. I opened my eyes a bit and stared at them. The normal procedure followed through . . .

_I took their Heart's Eggs and marked them with an X . . ._

I closed my eyes again and continued the song. What was I doing? Well, why don't I explain.

I, Winnie, have been cursed with the power to make others loose their dreams. Mother and Father call me Dream Stealer, Witch, and many other things. I am a regular human, yet . . . why was it me that was cursed with this power of mine? Why was it me? Yet, whenever I take their dreams and will, they whisper their dreams to me. Their hearts were weak before, oh yes indeed they were, and the whispers of their hearts were faint. Yet . . . I can't stop it . . . I'm a monster . . . aren't I?

Sometimes, they mock me. They talk about how they see into my soul too, and how it is still pure after through everything I've been through. Even after being locked up in my basement by my parents while they tried to perform some sort of ritual on me . . . trying to get rid of my curse. I cried all night long that night.

"Don't dance around my feelings," I said to that egg, and crushed it in anger. After I realized what I did, I cried until I passed out. I looked at my watch when my song ended, and it said about 4:47am. I held out my hand to the X eggs and stared at them sadly.

"You don't deserve to be stuck like this . . . I'm sorry . . ." I whispered, placing them near my heart and they became purified. They returned to their owners and I sat back down, placing the violin in the case. I don't get it . . . why can I purify the X Eggs, but also make them into X eggs? I don't get it. What is my purpose?

After awhile, I fell asleep, wondering why I was here.

Zero's POV

I arrived early at school, it was only about 6am. I was shocked to see a girl by the gate, sleeping. I ran up to her and noticed it was this girl Winnie from my class. There were tears running down her cheeks, and she looked pale. I shook her a bit.

"Hey, Winnie, get up," I whispered. After a few calls, she sprung to life and her eyes were wide and she was gasping. She slowly turned to me and her face grew completely red.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." she stuttered out, seeing more scared than embarrassed, "I must have fallen asleep . . ." She looked around as if she were looking for something. I rose a brow. Well, she's mysterious all right.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, making her jump.

"X Eggs– I mean, u-uh! Birds! Yeah! Birds!" she exclaimed, throwing a hand over her mouth. I looked at her suspiciously. Did she just say . . . X Eggs? She knows what those are?

"Did you just say X Eggs?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a bit at her. She looked down sadly and nodded.

"I guess I can't lie . . . lying is bad," she whispered to herself, her face emotionless, "But . . . if _you _know what they are . . . you must be a vampire." She whispered, looking up at me, her eyes holding knowledge. I glared a bit.

"And if I am?"

"Then I know you," she stated. I was taken back by her answer.

"Wait, what?"

"I know you, and you know me," she said, her face flushed red. She hugged her knees to her chest and her large chocolate brown eyes went to the side.

"I know that you're name is Winnie . . ." I said, confused. Her eyes flickered back to mine.

"My name is Winnie, I am the Dream Thief," she said, her eyes holding pain, "And my fate is attached to yours, meaning that I am destined to–"

"Marry me?" I asked in surprise. Her face went red and she glared at me a bit.

"N-No! I am destined to kill you and your kind . . ." she whispered, looking down. I felt my eyes widen. She looked back up at me, her eyes innocent and hypnotizing.

"Do you know how much trouble I had to get into to and the risks I took to get here?" she whispered to me, "I had to do this all to kill someone . . . someone that I once knew . . ."

"You . . . knew me?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Sort of . . . I always saw you at school, but we never talked, let alone you even noticing me. You were always focused on Violet-chan . . . and you still are . . ." she whispered, and when she trailed off, a hand flew to her mouth in embarrassment, her eyes wide, "Sorry . . ."

"It's fine," I replied, sitting next to her. She looked over at me, her face flushed.

"Why don't you just ignore fate?" I asked her, turning my head to face her. She looked up at the sky and smiled sadly.

"Because it always comes back to chase you down."

**Moona: What . . . the . . . hell . . . did. I. Write!**

**Amu: I don't know O:**

**Moona: Neither do I but . . . whatever. Review please!**


	11. Hidden Feelings and Missing?

**Moona: I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating . . . my friend and I are working on our band. ^^"**

**Amu: Yeah, Moona's a singer and possibly playing the violin . . . and she's designing the outfits.**

**Moona: This is too much for a twelve year old who's actually serious about a band. Dx I also have to write a lot of songs, organize fundraising events so we can buy our instruments and pay for lessons and places to rent out for practice! Dx All because I came up with the band in the first place . . . well, whatever, we won't be performing live for a long time. Well, enjoy chapter eleven! I own nothing but my OCs and the plot!  
~*~*~**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Eleven: Hidden Feelings and Missing?

Winnie's POV

After our little chat, I put in my earphones and turned on my iPod, and flipped through my songs. I clicked on Ignorance by Paramore. I sang the song a bit and smirked, looking over to Zero.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me," I sang, staring down into his surprised face, singing the rest of the song to myself. I smiled and stared up at the sky, slightly glaring.

"I'm not the same kid from your memory, I can fend for myself," I sang again. As I finished off the song, a few people began heading up to school. I got up and grabbed my stuff and started walking off until I felt someone grab my arm. I looked back and up, staring into Zero's eyes. He stared at me as if searching for something.

"Winnie, why would you kill me?" he asked in a whisper. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I don't want to, I don't," I whispered, my voice cracking and a few warm tears rolled down my face. _Because I fell in love,_ I silently added to my sentence in my mind. Zero looked surprised and taken back. I looked down and ran away, ripping out of his firm grip on my arm. I ran away as fast as I could before I ran into Violet. I stumbled back and fell on my butt.

"Oh! Winnie-chan!" Violet exclaimed in surprise. I looked up, forgetting my face was stained with tears. Violet's eyes widened in surprise.

"Winnie-chan! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, getting ready to help me up. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah . . . I'm fine . . ." I whispered, "I just forgot something at home . . ." I took off running again, ignoring Violet's desperate calls. I ran away as fast as my legs could take me but suddenly tripped about five miles or so away from school. I was in a dark forest and I was crying. I curled up in a ball, too weak and tired to pick up my school bag and violin case and to proceed running. I silently cried myself to sleep.

_How could I be so stupid? How could I fall in love with someone I'm supposed to . . . to kill?_

Violet's POV

I saw Winnie run away but I soon lost her trail and stopped shouting after her. I sighed and took one last look in the direction she ran towards and started walking to class. All day long, there was no sign of Winnie.

_Dear Diary, _

_Where could she have gone? Where did she go? Winnie is missing after running off . . . and she hasn't returned . . . she hasn't come back. It's already lunchtime and there's been no sign of her all day long since this morning . . . I'm getting worried, Diary, I am. Zero's been acting weird too. Anyways, I'm heading to Ciel to talk about . . . Zero's . . . matrimonial proposal . . . Well . . . I'll write more later, I promise._

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet_

I closed my diary and shoved it into my book bag, heading off to go meet Ciel. I walked into the lunchroom, immediately seeing Ciel leaning against the door. I stopped walking and smiled up at him.

"Hello," I greeted. He seemed a bit upset, making me frown. He was glaring at Zero who was peacefully leaning against the wall all the way across the lunchroom, one foot propped up on the wall, his arms crossed. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, his head and eyes directed towards the outside door.

"Hey," Ciel finally greeted back, looking down at me. I looked down in embarrassment and fumbled with my sleeves nervously.

"Hey, uhm, about Zero's . . . proposal . . ." I started, feeling Ciel's gaze on me, "I-I meant to tell you but . . . well, he just randomly appeared and then I fell asleep . . ."

"It's fine . . ." Ciel muttered, pulling my chin up, his arm holding me by the waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine passionately. I blushed as he pulled away and he hugged me, stroking my hair softly.

"I love you, and only you, and I could never be mad at you . . ." he whispered to me. I smiled and hugged him back.

_Dear Diary,_

_This . . . this is love._

Winnie's POV

I woke up hours later, noticing that it had to be past noon. I heard someone moving around in the trees. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Come out . . ." I said softly, my voice cracking. I suddenly heard someone chuckling. I felt someone suddenly pounce on me, their hands gripping my wrists tightly, their legs between mine, leaving my no area to kick at. I gasped in shock, looking up, my eyes wide. My eyes met another's. It was a boy and his eyes were red in thirst, his brown hair falling in his face lightly. There was a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, we have a Pure Blood," he smirked, chuckling a bit, "Who would've guessed that a Pure Blood was also the Dream Thief?"

I glared at him, making him chuckle louder, "Feisty one, aren't you?" I spat at his face, hitting him in the eye. He cursed and wiped it away, glaring at me.

"Not so lady like, eh?" he glared, "Why don't you talk? You mute or something?"

"No, I just choose no to talk to assholes," I hissed, cursing at him. He smirked.

"Feisty. I like it," he commented, leaning closer to my face. I struggled in his grasp.

"So, what's your name, sweet cheeks?" he asked, his smirk growing. I glared at him.

"Winnie," I answered truthfully.

"Well then Winnie, mind if I . . . take a bite?" he asked, leaning in towards my neck, his hot breath on my neck, causing my face to go red, "I mean, you're so . . . mouth watering . . . you're just laying here alone, tempting me . . . you're such a tease, Winnie."

I felt my face heat up and the boy got even closer to my neck. I heard footsteps running close to us, making me turn my gaze to them.

"Winnie!" I heard a voice call. The boy and I looked up and I gasped a bit, desperation in my eyes.

"Zero . . ."

**Moona: You better hope your eyes were screaming help, Winnie! Haha, anyways, review please!**


	12. Untie the Chained and Bound

**Moona: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that I'm leaning away from Amuto and Violet x Ciel. Dx I tend to get obsessed over newer OCs so yeah . . . sorry! Dx**

**Amu: Yet this chapter is still gonna be mostly on Winnie, right?**

**Moona: Yeah. Dx Well, enjoy chapter twelve! I own nothing but the plot and my own characters! Sorry!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Twelve: Untie the Chained and Bound

Winnie's POV

I looked over to Zero, eyes wide. I hoped they screamed out help to him, because that's exactly what I needed. I felt the other boy ignore Zero after awhile and go back to trying to bite my neck. I screamed loudly and I felt the weight being pushed off of me and strong arms pulling me in. I blushed, knowing it was Zero.

"Leave her alone!" Zero shouted to the boy. Why is he helping me . . .? The other boy smirked.

"See ya later, _Winnie_," the other boy said before suddenly disappearing. I stared in disbelief and felt Zero's grip on me tighten.

"Stupid girl, I thought you went home!" he exclaimed suddenly. I looked up and glared. I slapped him on the cheek hard, making him stagger back in surprise.

"I'm not stupid!" I cried, feeling something warm slide down my cheeks. I glared at him, hoping he would drop dead on the stop. "And just so you know, call me something like that again, and it would be just a slap."

I grabbed my things and ran off, leaving Zero alone. I had to get home before Papa found me and . . . does what he normally does . . .

I ran as fast as I could, panting as I reached my doorsteps. I opened the door cautiously, hoping there would be no one there. Once I saw that there was no one, I quickly and quietly slid inside, lightly running up the steps, making sure not to make much sound. Once I reached my room, I shut the door and threw my stuff on my bed, but suddenly was pinned against the wall. I let out a scream in terror, knowing that I just made a huge misake.

"Why, hello there, Winnie," a familiar voice greeted. It was the boy from before! My face grew red, my eyes growing cold and hard.

"Leave me be," I hissed. The boy smirked.

"Well, aren't you a bucket of sunshine today?" he chuckled. I glared but suddenly heard my Father's steps coming towards my room.

"Out!" I told him, pushing him. I heard my Father's angry curses.

"Winnie!" he called, banging on my door. I opened it quickly in fear, putting on my best smile.

"Y-Yes Papa?" I stuttered out.

"Winnie, where were you?" he asked. I kept my smile.

"Nowhere, Papa," I replied. He glared.

"Stop lying!" he exclaimed, grabbing me forcefully by the hair and dragging me roughly down to the basement. He pushed me down the steps and slowly climbed down after me. I felt tears stream down my face. It hurt so much . . .

"I'm sorry, Papa," I whispered.

"No you're not!" he yelled, kicking me hard in the stomach, causing me to hit the wall and cough up some more blood. My eyes were hazy and blurred by tears. They were clouded.

"You're such a horrible daughter, Winnie!" he yelled again, kicking my in the face. I yelped a bit in pain, biting my bottom lip.

"Yes, Papa," I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Papa."

After awhile, I was left alone in the dimly lit basement, chained to the wall like Papa always does. My black hair was covering my face, my head lowered, me completely naked. I was cold and numb.

"Look at what you've become, Winnie," I whispered to myself. I chuckled bitterly in my mind.

I suddenly felt someone stand in front of me.

"Winnie . . . why do you let yourself be chained?" I heard the voice from before. I weakly lifted my head, averting my lowered eyes to him, half way closed. I smiled.

"This is fate, it cannot be reversed," I replied, closing my eyes.

"Why don't you tell that boyfriend of yours, Zero?" he asked.

"Zero's not my boyfriend. My fate is to kill him and then die myself, possibly from something like this," I told him with my sickly sweet yet bitter smile plastered on my face.

"Why not ignore fate?" he questioned.

"Because, to put it simply, it's like karma sort of," I said, "You ignore fate, and it comes back and bites you right in the ass– hard too. It's not pleasant."

The boy smirked and started working on getting my down from the wall and out of my chains.

"Untie the chained and bound," I laughed. He rose a brow. I shook my head.

"Something from a song."

I was suddenly released from the wall, but too tired to even move. I fell and the boy caught me.

"You might want some clothes," he chuckled. I nodded, to exhausted and numb to even complain. I lightly pointed to a pair of clothes I always keep somewhere down here. It was a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved black tee shirt with Black Veil Brides written on it with the lead singer's face outlined on it. There was also some underclothes and a pair of black Converses. The boy brought the over to me and I weakly got up, changing quickly, not bothering to care that there was a stranger here that saw me just dress.

I fell down when I was done and I moaned in pain, hating the fact that my knees buckled under me so unexpectedly. The boy walked over and I stared up at his now green eyes with specks of honey mixed in. I looked up at him.

"What's your name?" I asked. He didn't look at my eyes.

"Seth," he replied. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"So, Seth, what are we doing now?" I asked, making Seth's frown turn to a smirk suddenly.

"We're going to get you out of here and unchain you from all of this."

**Moona: Sorry that this fails greatly and for shortness! Review please though! Dx**


	13. Chained Angel

**Moona: Back! Sorry for waiting so long! Dx A fiend was over and some other stuff happened . . . :'(**

**Amu: Well, you know the drill.**

**Moona: Enjoy chapter thirteen! **

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Thirteen: Chained Angel

Violet POV

Dear Diary,

It's another day at school, and Zero's acting strange. Ciel's been acting over protective again and there's no sign of Winnie yet. Amu is with Ikuto somewhere (I'm guessing homeroom already) and Ciel's trying to read what I'm writing. I'm really getting scared for Winnie. Yaya's yelling in my ear, but I don't know what she's saying. Diary, where is Winnie? Why isn't she here today? Anyways, that's the bell . . . I better get going. I'll write to you later, I promise, okay?

Signed with Love,

Violet

Ciel grabbed my hand and helped me up off of the bench I was sitting on. He rubbed the corner of one of my eyes, and I realized I was crying for no reason. I smiled and wiped away my meaningless tears and let him lead me to class. No words were needed for this moment . . . just me and him. After he dropped me off at class, I noticed Winnie sitting next to me. I looked at her in surprise.

"Winnie!" I called to her, making her look up at me. I gasped in shock, and covered my mouth with my hand. She had a big black bruise on her left eye, her lip busted and cut, some scratches on her face, her right hand was bandaged and there were probably other things that I couldn't see.

"Oh," Winnie smiled suddenly, and I noticed her flinching at the pain, "Why hello there Violet-chan." She looked back down at her notebook and began drawing again.

"What happened Winnie?" I asked, "Is . . . is your Father the way mine used to be up until recently?" I whispered to her. I saw some tear droplets land on her notebook. I saw her sweet smile.

"Oh, you mean Papa?" she asked in a soft and mysterious voice, "Papa's just being himself. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm dealing with, Violet-chan."

I frowned and noticed Zero walk into the almost empty classroom. I looked over to him. He looked surprise, his gaze on Winnie and I.

"Oh look, Winnie decided to show up," Zero suddenly commented, sitting on the other side of me. I glared at him.

"Zero, don't be so cruel!" I exclaimed, getting a few stares, "Look at her closely . . ." Zero rose a brow but obeyed my order, sitting in the desk in front of Winnie.

"Hey, Winnie, what's up?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confused. I saw Winnie look up at Zero and smile.

"The ceiling and sky," she replied and I saw Zero's shocked face as he saw her.

"What happened?" he asked, and I heard a hint of concern hidden deep in his almost cruel sounding words.

"Oh nothing," her pink lips twitched up in a smile that was almost now sickeningly sweet now, "Papa and I just discussed how life is. Everyone does that right?" I saw a few other people notice Winnie and they came pouring in like a flood.

"Oh my, Winnie-chan!" some exclaimed, "What happened?"

Winnie put on that smile and told them a fake story and she looked mysteriously happy. How could she do it? How can she lie so easily and make it look like she's happy still? I don't get it, Diary. I may not be writing my thoughts down now but I can still think them to you, right? Either way, how is it possible? We probably have the same past yet . . . she handles it so well. Better than me, and I thought I was doing so well . . . either way, I need to help her, and make her understand that we went through the same thing. 

"Violet-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and found the hand of Winnie waving in front of my face. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Winnie-chan?" I asked, my lips twitching up in a smile of my own that felt fake.

"It's time for Home Economics," she replied.

"Oh, I'm coming."

Winnie . . . what's wrong with you?

Amu's POV

It was time for Home Economics and the sophomores will be with us juniors. I saw Violet walk in with a girl who was wearing a mysterious smile and she looked beat up. I felt my eyes widen. It was Winnie!

"Violet-chan!" I called out. She looked up and smiled. The girl Winnie smiled too, and waved a bandaged hand. What happened to her? Violet's smile seemed sad but she continued walking along, Zero following closely behind her. That kid was still chasing after her, when she was clearly in love with Ciel? I shook my head and looked next to me, seeing Tadase.

"Oh, hi Tadase-kun," I greeted, my heart pounding in my chest. I've liked Tadase ever since elementary school, though Ikuto . . . Ikuto I think I might love . . . I don't know . . . how can I be in love with two people? Ikuto already knows and he said he was determined to win my heat no matter what . . .

_Flashback_

_Ikuto was walking me home from school and he stopped abruptly a few steps before my gate. I looked up at him in surprise._

"_Ikuto?" I whispered in concern. He seemed a bit pained._

"_Amu . . . you like Tadase, right?" he asked. I blushed and looked at my feet in embarrassment and nodded lightly._

"_Well . . . I just want you to know that I will do anything to win your heart, Amu. Anything."_

_I looked up in shock and Ikuto grabbed my shoulders, pressing his lips down on mine. I felt and strong wind blow and I was shocked. He pulled away and walked off. _

"_Ikuto . . ." I whispered. _

_End Flashback_

Tadase smiled at me and the teacher started picking out groups.

"Okay class, we're going to mix things up a bit," the teacher announced, "Juniors and sophomores will be mixed together."

So, I was paired up with this guy named Kairi, Ikuto was paired with Violet, Ciel was paired up with Winnie, Zero paired with Saaya, and Tadase was paired up with Yaya, while others were paired up with the remainder of students.

We were all instructed to make a chocolate cake. I got chocolate smeared on my apron and cheek, while Kairi was getting very technical about it. I heard Violet scream and Ikuto was trying to save the batter of the cake from getting in her eyes and hair while Ciel was yelling at him and so was Zero. Ikuto's facial expression was priceless. Winnie looked calm and she mixed with batter and such without getting a single thing on her at all. Saaya was throwing herself at Zero while I saw Winnie twitch at least once in annoyance and possibly jealousy. Yaya was yelling too with a bright smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes and Tadase was smiling and sweat dropping, laughing nervously. I laughed and noticed the kitchen was really loud. I looked around for the others such as Rima and Nagihiko but I couldn't see them anywhere. I shrugged and continued on working.

When we were ready to put the cake in to bake, Kairi started getting a technical again. I laughed nervously and looked back over at the others. It was almost the same scene except Violet was being held behind Ikuto while Zero, Ikuto and Ciel yelled at each other. Violet mouthed 'Help me' to me but I laughed and heard the timer of the oven ding. I took out the cake and got out the icing. I put on the icing carefully and decorated it. When time was up I saw that all of my friends were done as well. Probably because of Winnie, Violet and a bit of Zero's help with Saaya.

Su-sempai walked around and gave us all a grade. When she came to my table she gave me a smile and scribbled something down, continuing on. She said that we could all take our cakes home. Kairi let me keep ours, Saaya gave hers to Zero, Ciel gave his to Winnie while Ikuto gave his to Violet.

"Hey, look!" someone exclaimed at the back of the room, "It's snowing!" We all gasped and rushed to look outside. It was snowing really hard! The principal suddenly came on the loud speakers.

"Attention students," his voice boomed, "Due to snow and repairs that must be made to the school, you are dismissed early." Students howled in excitement and grabbed their boxes with cakes inside it, heading out of the door and grabbed their stuff.

"Hey, Amu, want to go to my place?" Ikuto asked once we were outside. I smiled and nodded and he grabbed my hand, bringing me closer. I smiled and he planted a kiss on my forehead. I looked over and saw Violet with Ciel and Zero and Winnie walked off separate ways. I frowned. Why won't Zero talk to Winnie? I mean, it's not like Violet would break up with Ciel to be with him . . . she loves him too much. So why won't he try to get together with Winnie? They would make a nice couple . . .

"You okay?" Ikuto suddenly asked. I smiled up and him and nodded.

"Yeah . . . I was just thinking . . ."

I looked back at Winnie sadly and sighed, following Ikuto to his house.

Poor girl . . .

~*~*~*~  
Normal POV

Once all of the student evacuated, a boy walked by and smirked. He had short silver hair and green eyes with specks of honey mixed in. He chuckled.

"Well, hair dye doesn't last forever then . . ." he chuckled, pulling lightly on his silver hair.

_Who was he? Well, you should know! It's Seth and he's after his prey . . . but something unexpected is about to happen to him. _

A light thud was heard a mile ahead of him. He rose a brow and walked over to the scene. I petite girl was laying in the snow, her long light pink hair sprawled out in her creamy pale skin. She was wearing a puffy black dress, gloves that went passed her elbows and a pair of shoes that tied up her leg into a bow **(A/N: The picture will be on my pofile) **and she looked like a little child sleeping in the cold snow.

"Hey!" Seth called, walking close and kneeling in front of the girl. He shook her shoulders and her eyes opened slowly. She opened them half way and they were a liquid like silver, which surprised Seth a bit. He had never seen such eyes. She had a collar like device around her neck with a chain hanging off of it **(A/N: Look for Ikaros from Sora No Otoshimono to see what that looks like)**.

"Master . . ." she whispered, grabbing hold of his hand and closing her eyes again, a faint smile spread across her light pink lips. "It's been awhile . . ."

Seth looked shocked and he called out to the girl again but she fell back asleep in the snow. He cursed and picked up the girl, heading off to his old home.

Once he got to his home, he placed her on his bed and took a closer look at her and his eyes suddenly widened at the sight of her back.

"Wings . . .?"

**Moona: I know! Another OC! Pffft- I fail, right? xD Anyways, Review please!**


	14. So In Love With Two!

**Moona: Hey, I'm back; and sick again. Well, I feel like I'm getting less and less reviews . . . does my story suck that much? :'(**

**Amu: I told you not to update which you're sick . . .**

**Moona: Well too bad . . . I'm back after a long absence and here is the next promised chapter! I won nothing besides the plot and my OCs!**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Fourteen: So In Love With Two!

Amu POV

Today is Thursday and Ikuto isn't here. Violet is with Ciel and Zero is also by her side. Winnie's sitting all alone again . . . maybe I should try and talk to her . . .?  
I got up and made my way over to Winnie, who was staring at the sky, a mysterious smile curved on her delicate pink lips.

"Hi, Winnie-chan," I greeted with a smile, sitting next to her. She looked over and smiled back.

"Hello, Amu-sempai, how have you been?" she greeted.

"I've been . . . well," I lied, trying to keep my smile. Truth is, Ikuto and I got in a bit of a fight over nothing . . . and my parents and little sister will be gone for a few weeks, maybe even a month. "Well, what about you, Winnie-chan?"

"Oh, I've been . . . pretty well, I guess," she paused, biting her bottom lip, "Anyways, I think we should head off to class . . ." I nodded and smiled, waving goodbye. I walked towards my homeroom, seeing Ciel. I waved and he waved as well. I sat in my desk which was at the very back of the room, so I could look outside at the clouds.

"Hey, Amu," Ciel started, making me look up at him, "Ikuto said that he isn't feeling well today . . . don't be upset, okay? He also said he's sorry . . . he overreacted."

"What?" I whispered, "Really? But . . . it was my fault . . ."

Ciel shook his head and pat my should, before taking his seat, which was the third seat in the second row. I looked outside, and suddenly felt a rush of guilt come to me.

. . . I hope Ikuto isn't really mad at me . . .

**~* A few classes later *~ **(Sorry, I don't like explaining boring classes . . . ^^")

I sat at our usual lunch table, talking to the "Guardians". I was their Joker. Rima greeted me with a smile which Yaya threw her arms in the air, yelling. Everyone else greeted me with a sweet and short hello, which I returned with a smile. Violet and Ciel were nowhere to be seen, while I saw Winnie sitting on the floor, zero standing next to her. They were talking but I could understand what they were saying because they were all the way across the room.

"Um, Hinamori-san . . . can I . . . ask you something?" Tadase suddenly asked, his face a bit red, "In private?"

I nodded and blushed a bit, hearing the bell ring. We walked towards class together and Tadase was fumbling nervously with his books.

"U-Um, Hinamori-san . . . would you . . ." Tadase started, "Would you like to go to the aquarium with me? Everyone associated with the Guardians are going and so . . . would you like to too?"

I felt a smile twitching its way up to my lips. "Of course, Tadase-kun! I'd love to!"

Tadase smiled and nodded. He ran off to class, waving back to me. I sighed dreamily and walked off to my last classes.

Wait-

Ikuto . . .

I lowered my head. "Ikuto . . . what about Ikuto . . .?" Ikuto would feel terrible if I told him . . .

"Ikuto . . ." I whispered again, feeling guilty once again. Is he . . . is he invited as well? I should have asked Tadase is he was . . .

I opened up the door to my class and sat down in the back of the class once again, resting my chin in my palm. I heard whispers about "Cool N' Spicy".

_Seriously? They STILL use that childish nickname? How stupid._

"Okay," our teacher started, "Turn to page 124 in your textbooks . . ."

I did as I was told, but I zoned out. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Ikuto . . . Ikuto . . . those beautiful violet eyes and sexy smirk- wait, what? I-I didn't think that! That's right, Amu! He's an ugly, self centered, jerk who has the most amazing eyes and softest hair . . . and- stop it Amu! This is not time to think of Ikuto! Just pay attention to what the teacher is saying!

"Hinamori Amu, how do you feel about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I heard the teacher ask.

I twitched. What?

"Hinamori Amu! I asked you a question!" the teacher suddenly yelled, "What is the answer to problem number four?"

I twitched again. Oh. _That's_ what she asked. I looked at my textbook.

"The answer is 5. 97," I answered. I saw Rima sigh from across the room and smile slightly.

The bell rang and I walked out of the room and sighed. I walked into the last class of the day and sighed heavily. It was Nikaidou-sensei's class.

"Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed after he walked in the door, holding various books. Various students started laughing but I stared out of the window.

"Himamori-san, do you love Tsukiyomi-san?" I heard him ask. I looked up at him and felt my eye twitch twice.

"Repeat that?"

"Himamori-san, are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned. I let out a sigh. Damn it, Amu, why do you keep hearing things?

"I'm fine, sensei," I lied, looking back out the window, slightly glaring. I felt a light blush cross my cheeks.

"Cool n' spicy!" some students cheered from around the class. Idiots . . .

Nikaidou-sensei continued with our class and I looked out the window, zoning out. I wasn't paying attention until the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the class, and headed for their lockers and such so they could get their stuff. I walked out after getting my things together and I waved goodbye to all of my friends.

"Ikuto . . ." I whispered, looking up at the sky and sighing. I looked back down at my feet and felt someone behind me. I turned to see who and saw no one. I sighed and kept walking.

"It must have been my imagination . . ." I whispered.

I was suddenly pushed against a large tree and I yelped loudly in pain.

"Ah . . . I see we have a pure blood . . ." I heard a girl say. I looked up with wide eyes and saw a pair of red ones looking at me. The girl had tan skin, short brown hair and blood red eyes. She sniffed my neck.

"I can see why Ikuto likes you," she laughed, "Pure Bloods are hard to come across . . ." I felt my eyes widen even more and I felt them water. He . . . he only likes me because of my blood . . .?

"Now, if you stay still, this will be all over quickly," she said in a velvety voice, "I promise there will be no pain . . ."

I closed my eyes tightly.

I-Ikuto . . . Ikuto . . . Ikuto, save me!

There was suddenly a scream and I fell to my knees, feeling the woman's weight no longer pressed against me.

"Amu!" I heard someone yell, catching me before I could land face first in the snow. I felt weak and tired.

"Amu! Are you okay?" I heard the male shout again. I looked up and saw violet eyes. I whispered one thing before I passed out, staring into those mesmerizing violet eyes.

"I-Ikuto . . ."

**Moona: Hope you liked . . . it was a bit . . . corny I guess?**

**Amu: Yeah . . .**

**Moona: Anyways . . . review please!**


	15. Author's Note! Please read

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated yet . . . it's just that I'm super busy. I'm going to a con called Katsucon in Washington DC so I'm super busy getting everything ready and packed and such. It's on February 18****th**** – 20****th**** but I'm leaving on the 17****th**** with my cousin and her friends. I'm so sorry for no updates yet . . . and I wish I were updating right now but I have no idea of how to write the next chapter. I have it plotted out, but it takes time for me to properly think it out Dx So I promise to update as soon as possible! If you have any ideas or suggestions, just review and pm me~ Cya later!**

**Signed with Love,**

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx**


	16. Teasing

**Moona: Back ^^" Well, I'm sorry but like . . . I'm sorta dead Dx**

**Amu: Well, though she's sick (AGAIN!) she's going to try and update.**

**Moona: Yeah. Well, enjoy chapter 15 of The Diary of Violet**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Fifteen: Teasing

Amu POV

I woke up to a large blue silk sheeted bed which felt as soft as a cloud. I looked around the dimly lit room, and spotted some midnight blue hair. I squinted slightly.

"Ikuto?" I whispered out, rubbing the top of my head in pain.

"You're finally awake," I heard his husky voice reply. He got up and walked over, sitting on the bed next to me. He let out a deep sigh.

"I was worried."

I looked over to him and rose a brow, "What happened?"

"You were attacked by a vampire."

"Oh," I replied, not registering the whole thing in my mind. After a minute or two I felt my honey golden eyes widen.

"Wait- what?" I yelled, surprised that I couldn't remember something like that. It's all just one big blur . . .

"Don't worry, you're fine," Ikuto replied after seeing me feel around my neck for any bite marks. I sighed and plopped back down on the fluffy bed, yawning.

"Where am I again?" I asked, feeling strange to be in a room I've never seen before.

"My room."

"Oh."

I sighed again and stretched, sitting back up once more and leaning my head against Ikuto's shoulder.

"My head hurts," I pouted, pursing my lips slightly and closing my eyes. "And it's dark."

"Well, if I turn on the lights, your head ache would be worse than it is now, kiddo," Ikuto chuckled, patting my head.

"Hey, who are you calling kiddo? I'm not much younger than you, you know," I pouted, looking up at him. Ikuto chuckled again.

"No one else is here to call kiddo, kiddo," he teased. I pouted again and stuck out my tongue at him childishly then crossed my arms, no longer leaning on him.

"Aw, don't be like that _Amu_," Ikuto purred, hugging my waist. I blushed but kept my arms crossed stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

"Don't say my name like that, you pervert," I told him, receiving a laugh.

"Aw, you're so cold, Amu," he pouted.

"Too bad. I want to go home," I said firmly. Ikuto sighed in defeat and stood up, pulling me to my feet as well.

"Well, I guess I can't deny the princess' wishes," Ikuto chuckled slightly. I glared at him as he handed me my stuff and we walked out of him room. We walked down the steps of his house, which seemed to be endless.

"You're house is huge," I commented as we hit the last step, ready to walk outside.

"It's a mansion," Ikuto shrugged, like it was no big deal at all. We walked outside and I crossed my arms, looking away from Ikuto stubbornly.

"Don't be so cold, _Amu_," Ikuto whined. I blushed but kept my eyes to the side as we kept walking. After awhile, we reached my house and Ikuto turned me around to face him before I walked up to the gate.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up into his violet eyes. He suddenly leaned down, crashing his lips against mine. I blushed but returned the kiss softly and briefly before he pulled back and kissed my cheek. He smirked and walked away, waving. I blushed and sighed, walking through the gate and proceeded to go into my home.

There wasn't the usual, "Welcome home, Amu-chan!" or "Onee-chan!" greeting when I walked in the door. Mama, papa, and Ami went to go see my uncle in Paris or something crazy like that. I sighed and walked upstairs, throwing my bag into a corner of the pink room and walked over to my desk, opening up my laptop. I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I decided to log onto my facebook account. **(A/N: I don't own one so forgive me if it doesn't match up )**

I saw that I had a few friend requests.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Tukiyo Moona**

**Akazuwa Violet**

**Tukiyo Winnie**

**Ibaku Zero**

I accepted them and there was suddenly a chat box that opened at the bottom of the screen.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto says**

Hey, Amu

**Hinamori Amu says**

Hi?

I waited a moment or two and then there were two more chat boxes that opened up, and a reply from Ikuto.

**Tukiyo Moona says**

Thank you for accepting my friend request! My name is Moona, and I live in Tokyo, but I moved here from America… my "friend" Yaya claims to know you. She told me to add you as a friend.

**Hinamori Amu says**

You know Yaya? What a small world it is indeed xD

**Hoshina Utau says**

Amu, my place on Sat.

**Hinamori Amu says**

Okay

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto says**

How are you, my sweet little Strawberry? ;)

**Hinamori Amu says**

…My name is Amu not Strawberry, perv

I closed the chat with Utau and suddenly got two replies.

**Tukiyo Moona says**

Haha, indeed it is xD Anyways- Yaya told me that we're going over to her friend Utau's house on Saturday after school…

**Hinamori Amu says**

Yeah. Oh, did you add Utau and Rima?

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto says**

D'aww, don't be so mean, Amu-koi~

No need to deny you're undying love for me ;3

**Hinamori Amu says**

Keep dreaming

I minimized the chat box and went to my little status bar and typed in

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a pervert**

Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, Yuuki Yaya and 104 other people like this

Moona suddenly typed me something back on the chat.

**Tukiyo Moona says**

Yes. Hey, do you know a girl named Winnie that goes to your school?

**Hinamori Amu says**

Yeah, why?

_Tukiyo Moona is typing…_

**Tukiyo Moona says**

Just wondering… because my Mum told me that I have a sister named Winnie so I'm trying to find her…

**Hinamori Amu says**

Winnie's your sister?

**Tukiyo Moona says**

Yeah… Mum says we're twins ;)

_Hinamori Amu is typing…_

**Hinamori Amu says**

Oh cool!

_Tukiyo Moona is typing…_

**Tukiyo Moona says**

Yeah but Mum said some weird stuff about us being a "Dream Thief" or something like that O.o

**Hinamori Amu says**

Odd O.o

I closed the chat with Moona and saw that Ikuto typed something on my status.

**Tsukiyomu Ikuto said**

Aw, Strawberry, I'm flattered ;)

**Hinamori Amu said**

Stop being such a pervert Dx

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto said**

But it's in my blood to be a pervert D:

**Hinamori Amu said**

Well, suck it up sweet cakes, because I don't like perverts :P

I logged off and closed my laptop. I walked over to my book bag and grabbed my homework, sitting on my bed.

"Well, let's see if we can get some of the homework done."

~Somewhere Else With Seth~

Normal POV  
Seth sat in a chair next to the bed, waiting for the pink headed girl to finally awaken from her sleep. His green eyes stared at her attentively. The girl suddenly stirred and opened up her silver eyes, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and then looked over to Seth. Her pink hair was a mess, her silver eyes tired and her skin overly pale.

"Oh . . . hi there," she suddenly said. Seth got up and peered down at her.

"What's your name?"

"Miyu . . . what about you?" the girl asked, a wide smile spread across her face. It was angelic but playful at the same time.

_So, she's an innocent one, eh? _Seth thought to himself, slightly smirking.

"My name is Seth, Miyu," he replied back, getting on the bed and pinning her down, "And you belong to me now, understood?"

Miyu's face grew red and she nodded. As she nodded, there was a clinking sound made by the chains on her "collar". Seth tugged on it.

"What's up with this thing anyways?" he mused, a light smirk still on his face. Miyu blushed.

"I-I don't know . . ." she muttered, "I don't remember anything besides my name, Master." Seth smirked when she called him "Master". She was almost too cute and innocent to resist.

"Well, Miyu, Master wants you to do him a favor," Seth started, leaning closer to her, smelling her. Miyu's face grew even more red, and her heart thumped wildly.

"Y-Yes, Master?" she asked in a small and innocent voice.

"Master wants you to let him take a quick bite . . ." he whispered in her ear, licking her cheek, "But this "collar" of yours is in the way . . . do you think you can remove it for awhile?"

Miyu nodded and removed the collar, handing it to Seth. He placed it on the bed and leaned in towards Miyu, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, _Miyu_," he whispered to her, before gently biting her neck and drawing some of her blood. Miyu felt a bit of pain, but also a bit of pleasure, which surprised her. After a moment or so, Seth pulled back, licking the part where he sunk his teeth into. Miyu looked over to him, her face still red.

"Is there anything else you'd like, Master?" she asked, making seth's smirk grow wider.

"No, Miyu, not now," he replied back, "But Master would like to sleep for awhile."

Miyu nodded and Seth lay next to her, smelling her again.

_She has the most enticing scent . . . but . . . I can't tell whether or not she's a Pure Blood or not. _Seth thought to himself before dozing off.

_To Be Continued…_

**Moona: Wohoo! I did it! :D I finished chapter 15! **

**Amu: Review :D**


	17. Scream! It's a Nightmare!

**Moona: God, I suck. Sory for leaving you guys like that! I was so busy (and still am) but I want to update! **

**Amu: Let's hurry and get to the story before she starts listening to "Dressed to get Undressed"! D:**

**Moona: I already am ^^" I like the beat . . . **

**Amu: Enjoy :D**

_**The Diary of Violet**_

Chapter Sixteen: Scream! It's a Nightmare!

Violet POV

I was running. I held my diary and pen tightly and I panted. My iPod was playing random songs. I looked behind me with wide eyes, my face turning red, my chest rising up and down with every breath I took, and it hurt. I saw a shadow and I screamed. I looked back in front of me and suddenly hit something. I fell back a bit before a hand grabbed mine, pulling me into a hard chest.

My hands landed on the person's chest, my head also resting against it while their arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's alright, Violet," a voice cooed. It was Ciel. My face grew red and suddenly I was pulled away by Ikuto. Ikuto suddenly yelled at Ciel.

"Don't you dare bite her!" Ikuto yelled. A pair of teeth suddenly sunk into my neck and I screamed loudly. It was Ciel. I saw Zero laughing and Ikuto's shocked look. As soon as he let go for a moment, I pushed him away, and started running again. This is all just a nightmare, right?

I felt tears well into my eyes and they blurred my vision. I screamed as I was attacked again. I was pushed against a tree, making me cough out a bit of blood.

"Why, Violet?" Ciel asked, his blood red eyes narrowing, "Why do you lie to me, Violet!" My eyes were so wide that it hurt. I screamed and pushed him away before running into Ikuto's arms. He pat my head.

"It's going to be alright, imouto*," he cooed, "Ciel's just out of control . . . I'll help him, I swear."

I was kissed upon the cheek by him and soon pushed to the ground by Zero. He was crying.

"Why don't you love me anymore, Violet?" he screamed, making my eyes widen, "Why? Why is it always Ciel!"

I managed to get away from Zero, and began running even more. It was completely dark and all I could see was a pair of red eyes and my dark world spinning. Soon I was chained to a wall, crying. It was dark and all I saw was a pair of red eyes.

I suddenly screamed, and lunged forward, springing up. I panted, wiping sweat off of my forehead.

"I was just a dream . . ." I whispered to myself soothingly. I saw my door fling open, my Father rushing to my side, his facial expression surprised and a bit scared.

"Violet! Are you alright?" he yelled, hugging me. I nodded and hugged him back, burying my face into his shirt. He stroked my hair, telling me it was just a dream.

"You should stay home today," he commented as I shook lightly. I nodded into his shoulder.

"Want to go get your homework after school?" he asked. I nodded again as my cat jumped on my bed. He laid me back down and tucked me in and went downstairs to call in the school. I sighed and pet Mitsu, wiping away a few tears. I curled up into a ball and tried my best not to cry.

"What was that dream about?" I whispered to myself as Mitsu curled up in front of my face, he large golden eyes filled with concern. I smiled.

"You know, Mitsu . . . you've been with me throw all of this," I whispered to her, "It's as if you're a part of me, you know?"

I saw Mitsu smile and I instantly dropped my smile in surprise. I sat up a bit, eyes wide. Was that just my imagination?

"Mitsu did you just . . ." I started before trailing off in thought. I shook my head. "No way. Never mind."

I laid back down, just in time for my Father to walk throw the door. He sat on my bed, his eye brows furrowed in deep thought.

"Violet, I've been thinking," he started as my eyes trailed up to the back of his head while he turned away from me, "I think . . . I think you should go to the hospital again."

I felt my eyes widen in fear, "What? Why Papa?" I felt my hands grip onto something by my side; a diary and pen.

"Well, we should get you checked out . . . I mean," he trailed off, deep in thought, "All these nightmares and such . . . it's not normal, or a good sign. You've been through enough . . . mostly because of me too. I'm so worried about you, Violet. I don't want you taken away from me."

I frowned and hugged him from behind.

"Oh, Papa . . ." I sobbed a bit, "I-I'm sorry . . ." I felt a hand touch mine. I felt him stand, so I let go. He leaned over, kissed my forehead and walked out of the door silently, giving me a small smile. I sighed and plopped down on the bed, chewing on my lip, confused and tired. I grabbed my diary and pen, opening it. I began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile. How have you been? Is that a silly question to ask a diary? Oh well, you're one of my best friends, Diary; you and my Pen. Well, Diary, I wrote a story . . . would you like to hear it? Here goes nothing:_

'_She unlocked her shabby old apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. She threw her bag to the side, shaking ever so slightly. A single mistake like that, and she was through. Her head hung low, heart heavy. Her eyes were wet, lashes heavy with thick, glossy tears. Tonight, her heart was destroyed. Tonight, her love had died. Tonight . . . her world had vanished.'_

_Is it good so far? Anyways, today I am staying home from school . . . I had another nightmare, Diary. Is this normal? Papa says it's not . . . not in the slightest. Well, I don't get to see my friends today . . . I was looking forward to today. An old friend of mine, Tukiyo Moona, is coming to our school. Oh well, I don't believe today was the day anyways . . . Moona has always been a great friend. I think I should go now . . . I'm getting quite sleepy from lack of sleep. I'll write to you later, I promise._

_Signed with Love,_

_Violet_

As I closed the book, and set it down along with my pen, I saw a flash of red. I felt my eyes widen, and I gasped, searching for the source, but not finding a single trace of anything in particular. I sighed and shook my head, laying down and pulling the covers over my body, my head falling gently on the pillow. I closed my eyes.

"It must have been my imagination . . ." I whispered to myself, feeling Mitsu lay on my stomach.

_I keep hallucinating . . ._

_What's wrong with me?_

To be continued . . . 

**Moona: Hey guys! I'm sorry for such a late update! ****I had to literally force myself to write this chapter**** . . . not much inspiration around at the moment . . . = ( Though, ****I **_**am**_** going to be writing a song based on this story for my band!**** :3 I can't wait, I'm so excited! Anyways, ****I am open to suggestions from you guys ****and also ****I wish to reach at least 50 reviews! It's not a very popular story, indeed, and it's not very well written or a spectacular story at all ****but . . . well, ****review please****. ^^**

_**Signed with Love,**_

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx


End file.
